


Oc smuts and oneshots (request available)

by EvilSoldierVolin



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Analbeads, Angst, BDSM, Blackmail, Blood, Bondage, Breastfucking, Brotherfuckingsister, Bullying, Carsex, Cheating, Choking, Collars, Cosplay, Creampie, Daddykink, Death, Deepthroating, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffwithplot, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Gen, Gore, Grinding, Handcuffs, Hatesex, Helpmewithmylife, Incest, Jealousy, Language, Lime, Lingerie, Love/Hate, M/M, Make up sex, Makeouts, Masochist, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mommykink, Multi, Murder, Mythical Beings, Nonconkissing, Other, Pockysticks, PornWithPlot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Publicmasturbation, Punishment, Rape, Rough Sex, Roughkissing, Shower Sex, Slutworshipping, Spanking, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Toys, Twins, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Vore, Werewolves, Yandere, Yaoi, Yuri, angstwithplot, bloodkink, blowjob, boyfriend/girlfriend - Freeform, brotherfuckingbrother, cockworship, cousinsfuckingcousins, demonpregnancy, drunksex, gangrape, girlfriend/girlfriend - Freeform, hairpulling, handjobs, kipnapping, kitchensex, lightchocking, master/maid, outdoorsex, poolsex, praisekink, pussy eating, revengesex, sadist, sisterfuckingsister, skinnydipping, vampirepregnancy, whydoibother, ‘69’ position
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSoldierVolin/pseuds/EvilSoldierVolin
Summary: Dedicated to AliceSnow44, my best friend in real life! This story does belong to me, so no copyright please!Also I would love requests ♡Includes weird shit like yaoi, yuri,rape,tentacles etc.YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!~This story was copied from my Wattpad account!





	1. Requests

 

 

This is the request and rules page. You can request your oc's or mine if you want.

 

🌿🍁: Da rules :🍁🌿

。you can only request on this page

。you can request your oc's

。you can request smut

。you can request angst

。be specific on what you're requesting

。no bullying in the chats

。I might not do pedophilia, its just so wrong

。you can request yanderes

。you can request fluff

That's all!

 

 

  💫⭐️:Stories:⭐️💫

 

 

🌸🌷:Done so far:🌷🌸

《Vampire Mating season》 SIN ✓

《bloody murder》SIN ✓

《Needed me》songfic ✓

《sugarcream》SIN & FLUFF✓

《broken》angst ✓

《 Pocky sticks 》 fluff✓

《Regrets》SIN✓

《 you 》light angst & fluff✓

《 Stress relief 》SIN ✓

 

🌹🌱:In progress:🌱🌹

《seven minutes in heaven》lime ✎

《 secrets 》SIN ✎

《 training wheels 》songfic ✎

《 Pregnant 》fluff ✎

《 Take a bow 》songfic ✎

《 decisions 》SIN ✎

《 blue whale 》angst ✎

《 Mrs.potatohead 》songfic ✎


	2. Descriptions of my oc’s

ᒍᗩYᖇᗩᕼ & TᖇEKO

☼☽

。Fraternal Twins

。Jayrah is tan, Treko is creamy

。Jayrah has black long curly hair, Treko has straight red hair

。both have freckles

。Jayrah is 6'0, Treko is 5'11

。both are mixed with Black and Spanish, a tiny bit of Japanese

。Jayrah is bipolar and mentally unstable, Treko has anger issues

。Both are Yanderes

。Treko loves Jayrah as a lover

。Both are 1023 years old

。Jayrah is good at a lot of things, also a multi tasker

。They are both satan's children

。Jayrah is really scary when angry

。Jayrah is addicted to cheesecake, for Treko it's grilled salmon

。Jayrah can be extremely cocky

。They are both overdramatic

。they are Scorpios

。They are both bisexual

。Jayrah has a curvy and busty figure

。Treko is kinda thicc

。Jayrah is the older twin by 1 minute

。Treko hates herself

。Treko's real name is Luna

。Treko is very mysterious

。Jayrah has sunset eyes

。Treko has Tsavorite eyes

。Jayrah is depressed

。they speak a couple of languages including English, Japanese, and a bit of Spanish

。Treko drinks Smirnoff

。Jayrah is usually rude

。Jayrah is a mother figure

。Jayrah loves all types of music

。Jayrah loves Rhianna, Beyoncé, and Nikki Minaj. (Childhood days-♡)

。Jayrah wears clear contacts, sometimes glasses

。Treko is a brown Neko

。They are both very smart

。Jayrah can be manipulative

。They both have a lot of powers

。Jayrah loves books

。Jayrah's favorite colors are red, blue,black, gold, and silver

。Treko's favorite color is red and green

。Jayrah is dating Tal

。Jayrah loves pocky sticks

。Jayrah loves being dominant

。They were both mentally and physically abused by their step parents

。Jayrah is very sadistic

。Treko is a huge masochist sometimes

。Treko is also dominate

。They are both dirty minded

。they're super rich

 

ᗩᒪIᑕE & ᒪᑌᑕY

           ♡ ♚

。Eventually became lovers

。Alice's boyfriend's friend turned her into a vampire

。Alice is a slut

。Lucy is a yangire

。Alice is a vampire

。Lucy is human

。Lucy is very shy and quiet

。Alice is loud and obnoxious

。Lucy is 5'2

。Alice is 5'9

。They are both dramatic

。Alice absolutely LOVES BTS, kpop, and ppop

。Alice is Filipino & Chinese

。Lucy is British

。Lucy is 17 years old

。Alice is 116 years old

。Lucy is Aquarius

。Alice is an Libra

。Alice's real name is Kyline Chen

。Alice hates her brother

。Alice is bisexual, Lucy is lesbian

。Alice hates the vampire council

。Alice's parents and little sister were killed in a fire by her older brother when she was a lot younger

。Alice's brother tried to kill her

。Alice was depressed

。Lucy is suicidal

。Lucy is a virgin

。Alice drinks Vodka

。Lucy was an orphan

。Lucy is thicc

。Lucy loves Melanie Martinez and Billie Eilish

。Alice is curvy and busty

。Lucy's favorite color is baby blue

。Lucy is bullied

。Lucy is a multi tasker

。Lucy bakes goodies

。Alice is very dirty minded

。Lucy is innocent and naive

 

ᐯEᖇᑎIE & ᐯIᑕKY

           ★☆

。They are both fraternal twins

。They are cousins to Jayrah and Treko

。they are both French and Black

。Vicky has pink hair and prefers it short

。Vicky's eyes are a magenta

。Vicky is bisexual

。Vicky plays every sport

。Vicky is scared of some reptiles

。Vicky is pretty good in school

。Vicky is 5'11

。They are both Neko's

。Vicky wears contacts because she hates glasses

。Vicky is the younger twin

。Vicky has two piercings on her right ear

。Vicky is dating Nameye

。Vernie has dark brown hair, it's either in a ponytail or bun

。Vernie has green eyes

。Vernie is a artist

。Vernie is very smart and has all A's

。Vernie wears glasses

。Vernie always has some paint on her

。Vernie is secretly a ballerina

。Vernie is 5'9

。Vernie loves to read books in trees

。Vernie's favorite colors are pink and black

。Vernie secretly loves James

。Vernie is skinny, but is a little bit thicc

。Vicky is not too muscular, but has a good amount of muscles

。Vicky and Jayrah always hangout, there very close

 

Tᗩᒪ

      ➳

。She's 18

。She's 5'8

。She's dating Jayrah

。Tal is British

。Her favorite flower is a white tulip

。she has a little sister

。She is a Taurus

。her hobby is killing

。her favorite animal is a bear

。she hates cringy things

。she enjoys rap music

。She hates vegetables

。Weighs 98 pounds

。Eventually gets turned into a vampire

。Hates any flavor of ice cream other than chocolate

。she hates the cold

。she doesn't like being submissive

。has long brown hair that's mostly in a bun

。has a black bandana around her mouth

。has a fading scar on the left did of her mouth

。she was abused by her aunt

。is very cocky

。loves Dr.Pepper

。possessive over Jayrah

。sadistic

。she's 6'1 as a male

。 her eyes are a purplish brown

。is basically a tsundere sometimes

。she's dirty minded but she hates it

。she can be scary when angry

 

ᔕᕼᗩᑎE

➟

。an average but cute guy

。use to like Vicky, but they broke up

。he plays sports

。has some decent grades

。has dirty blonde hair

。has baby blue eyes

。he's 5'11

。he's a writer

。he's secretly bisexual

。he's white with a little bit of German

。he's a Pisces

 

ᑎᗩᗰEYE

       ❀

。She's an elf

。she's 5'5

。she has long brown to green curly hair

。she has tsavorite eyes

。Nameye is black and Russian

。she's feisty as hell

。she can be prissy

。She's dating Vicky

。she doesn't like jayrah that much, doesn't hate her, but doesn't really like how close she is with Vicky

。she's scary when angry

。she's a model

。she has OCD

。she's overdramatic

。she can be clingy

。she's self conscious

。she loves Indian food

。she's seductive

。she's selfish sometimes

。she is very submissive

。she's a masochist

。her left pinky finger is bent

。she loves anime

。she's curvy and busty

。she's very pretty

 

ᖴᒪOᐯᗩᑎᑎᗩ

          ❁

。she bullies Lucy

。she's the definition of a stereotypical cheerleader

。has long straight blond hair

。has icy blue eyes

。her real name is Rhiannon

。she's white mixed with Korean

。she's also a slut

。she likes Xander

。She's dating Xander

。she loves Starbucks

。she's not that smart

。she's rich

。she's spoiled

。she's very clingy

。she's a gold digger

。she is a cam girl

。she is curvy and busty

 

ᒍᗩᗰEᔕ

     ❅

。he's a guitar player

。he writes poetry

。takes pictures as a hobby

。secretly loves Vernie

。secretly obsessed over Vernie

。he has black hair that's long and sometimes in a bun

。he has lavender eyes

。he wishes to become a tattoo artist

。he is the older brother of Shane

。his mom died

。he is a siren, no one knows except Jayrah and Vernie

。he has a tattoo on his left arm

。he's 5'11 1/2

。he's a cancer

 

 

🌿    More will come soon! Your personal oc's are welcome.🌿


	3. 《𝔙𝔞𝔪𝔭𝔦𝔯𝔢 𝔪𝔞𝔱𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔰𝔢𝔞𝔰𝔬𝔫》 SIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has a little ‘chat’ with Lucy about vampire mating season after she was nearly caught masterbating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old one I did, so it’s gonna be shit.

This book is dedicated to @AliceSnow44, who is my best friend outside of the internet! Also, please comment on how I did, since I find my stories very shitty. By the way this lemon is in third person! Sorry for all the misspelled words ;-;

(Edit:11-26-18)

⚢

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

It was an average day at college, or so Alice Snow thought. She wondered why it was so hot today in her shared dorm with none other than her best friend and girlfriend, Lucy Meyer. She did everything she could to get rid of the blistering heat, even as far as to stripping down to her underwear to get cool.

Now you may wonder why Alice didn't just get up and turn on a fan, well that's because the college was too fucking cheap to get conditioning that day and decided to wait until tomorrow. Being a nineteen year old fresh out of high school was a huge challenge, especially ever since the said vampire and Brit got together when they were in eleventh grade, meaning they dated for at least a little over two years.

This caused a lot of backlash and bullying for poor Lucy, since Alice was a known slut at their school, but she stopped her ways when she got with Lucy. Also, people were disgusted at the two since Alice was bisexual and Lucy was lesbian. As Alice sighed to herself, she wondered 'I wonder why it's so much hotter than usual. Is it because I'm still mad at Lucy for having not paid enough attention to me or is it... because of vampire mating season?? Shit, that's why I'm so hot, I'm in heat!' Alice thought in surprise when she realized.

"Maybe if I could just manually relieve myself..." the black haired beauty said. If you think this is her first time doing it, it's not. As you know so far, Alice is a well known slut around school and has been getting paid by boys so they could have sex together. But deep down inside Alice wished she could pound into Lucy with all her strength and hear her moan endlessly like guys do to her.

But in order to do that she needs Jayrah's help. As Alice thought about how sweet Lucy's moans would sound, she gently moaned as she slipped her hands into her panties and begun to stroke her jewel. The more she thought of fucking Lucy senseless the faster she stroked herself until she slipped in a finger and began to pump lightly, adding a second then third while moaning Lucy's name.

"Lucy~ I need you, aah~" she whispered to herself as she started to get faster as she sat there, panting like a dog. Her fingers brushed Against her clit ever so slightly, creating friction for her horny needs, but just not enough to satisfy her. As soon as Alice got to her high peak, she screamed "LUCY!!" as she orgasmed on her fingers. Alice perked up when she heard the front door open inside of the kitchen.

"A-Alice, is that y-you? I heard screaming, I-is everything alright?" A quiet but timid voice asked as said person entered the empty kitchen.'OH SHIT!' Alice thought, panicking and hurrying to put her clothes on as she screamed out "yes, my sweet asukal pie!" To her short British lover, who was having a little bit of trouble bringing in groceries from the local store.

Lucy shyly giggled as she started to put away the food items while saying " Awww Alice, your too kind... b-but why'd you call my name??" Alice was afraid that Lucy was going to ask this question. ' I guess I just have to tell her, I mean, she is eighteen now, but she's still so innocent... fuck it.'

Thought Alice as she walked into the kitchen where the slightly chubby but beautiful brunette was finishing putting up the groceries. Alice stood and took a deep breath saying "Lucy... i don't know how to tell you this but... I've been masterbaiting because I'm in vampire mating season. And it's made me want to fuck you into the mattress" She says with a straight face.

All was silent for a split moment until "W-wait, WHAT?!" Lucy said with a shocked look on her face. "A-Alice,I don't k-know what to say... I-I'm still a virgin!!" Lucy stuttered with a bright red blush covering her face. "Then let me say it for you" Alice said with a smirk and roughly shoved the poor brunette into the kitchen door, kissing her roughly, causing Lucy to squeal in pain and surprise.

Alice, taking this as an opening,shoved her tongue inside of Lucy's mouth while putting her hands in her hair. Alice then quickly took her hands out of said Brit's hair, and began to work on roughly tearing off Lucy's pants with her inhuman strength as she broke the kiss for a split second, then roughly kissed her again.

When Lucy's pants and panties were finally off, Alice wasted no time to suddenly stick a finger into Lucy's wet vagina, which caused her to whine in pain, though Alice ignored it because she was too horny to comprehend anything happening.

the ravenette began to put multiple fingers in the short girl before her, who was whining in agony, as Alice thrust her fingers faster and harder into the poor girl, until Lucy suddenly screamed out and Alice could feel walls tighten around her fingers, and then she came. Alice broke off the kiss to let her breath again, and licked Lucy's juices off her fingers, causing said person to blush, and look away shyly.

Lucy then hesitantly tried to kissed Alice back, only to have her ravenette pick her up and take her to their shared bedroom. Alice then pushed Lucy on her bed and began to roughly grop Lucy's breast and grind against her bare womanhood.

Lucy moaned softly at the the feeling she was getting, while Alice begin to rip off Lucy's top, leaving the brunette bare and naked for only Alice to see. She then began to leave trails of hickey's down her neck, breast, and stomach, which would surely be hard to cover up in class tomorrow.

Alice then quickly stripped herself from her clothing, leaving them both bare. Alice stared down at Lucy to look at the masterwork she and only she had created down on her brunette girlfriend. Lucy was covered in sweat head to toe, had hickeys trailing from her neck to her waist, and her face was extremely red and she was also crying tears of euphoria.

Lucy then realized that soon Alice would go to her draw besides the bed to get out a thing that she puts around her waist called a dildo to make her feel pleasure."A-Alice, we can't! I-I'm still a virgin!" Lucy quickly cried out, afraid of what unknown pain she might face.

Alice only smirked, giving Lucy shivers up her spine."Then that makes everything better my dear pet." Alice said sinisterly, then proceeding to go down to Lucy's clitoris and give it a lick, earning a moan from Lucy.

Alice smirked and plunged her tongue inside of the brunette and begun to roughly eat her out, causing loud moans and cries of pain from Lucy as Alice went faster."A-Alicccee~ngh~aah... Staph! Uuuh~ f-faster...please!" Lucy slurred , causing Alice to look up in shock and surprise.

'How could Lucy, a sweet,shy, innocence girl be so dirty? Have I really just driven my sweet baby girl into a lust driven monster?? I sure hope so' Alice thought and then smirked evily and said," Alright you dirty girl~. I'll have to punish you for that though."

She said with a husky and list driven voice, causing Lucy to moan softly."C-can't we just get it over w-with? Please?" Lucy said pleading to be released from the sweet torture.

Alice just laughed.

And then quickly got up and walked to the closet in front of the bed, causing Lucy to sit up, her breasts bouncing slightly, as she watched, very horny. Alice then finally found what she was looking for, and put the dildo around her waist while adjusting the straps.

She then walked back to the bed, and began to move her fingers towards Lucy, motioning her to come here. The brunette happily obeyed, and slid off the bed, slowly crawling against the carpet floor while swaying her hips ever so slightly, looking up at Alice with big innocent lust filled eyes.

When she finally reached Alice, the said ravenette made Lucy stand up and turn around. She then pick Lucy up by her legs, spreading them out so her arms were behind Alice's back, her vulva was Shown, and both Alice and Lucy's breasts were on display, so if anybody walked into Alice's dorm room, they would've seen this lewd scene in front of them.

Even though the dildo Alice had was soft, that doesn't mean that it didn't frighten Lucy down to her bones. She never knew something could be so long. And thick. Nevertheless, she didn't have time to be scared as Alice had the dildo positioned right at her vagina, obviously tip first.

Lucy sucked in a breath and thought to herself quickly 'Ok Luce, you got this. One, T-' but as soon as she was going to imagine saying two, Alice quickly and roughly thrusted into her, making the dildo go balls deep, causing Lucy to scream out in pure agony, as she felt her walls beings stretched out and she squeezed around the dildo so tightly, it caused her to cum instantly.

Alice, somehow feeling immense pleasure from her lover's orgasm, begun to ignore Lucy's cries of pain and begun to roughly thrust in and out while moaning very very loud , causing poor Lucy to scream even louder and to sob to herself.

But after about two minutes of rough thrusting, Lucy begun to experience pleasure so good, she was moaning out loud and clear, not caring if the whole school heard. Alice was moaning too, but not as loud as her pleasured girlfriend. Alice then abruptly stopped, causing Lucy to scream out in frustration from lack of pleasure.

Alice quickly pulled out, leaving a string of cum from Lucy's vagina to the dildo, and roughly pushed her to the ground, so Alice was still dominating over her. She then quickly thrusted back in Lucy, and even went as far as to grab a fistful of her luscious brown hair and pull her head back. The girl was in so much pleasure, that her tongue was sticking out and her eyes were rolled into the very back of her skull.

Lucy couldn't handle the pleasure anymore, and finally screeched out as she cummed for a second time, Alice, her first. After they both calmed down breathing, Alice once again slid out of Lucy, and begun to take off the dildo, and walk towards the closet, not bothering to clean up the mess they made on it. She'd do it later. Her and Lucy crawled over to her bed, and laid down as they both hugged each other's sweating bodies.

"Mahal kita Lucy, huwag mong kalimutan." Alice said to her girlfriend lovingly, as Lucy responded back with her cute British accent. "I love you too, my rough sugar cube." She said as they both drifted of to sleep.

BONUS:

" I wish they would shut the fuck up, they're so damn loud." Jayrah complained to her Neko sister as they overheard the moaning in the next room. "How the fuck does Luce get laid before me?! Cén cineál bullshit is é sin ?! "

Treko cussed in anger as she realized, unfortunately for her, she lost a bet to Zander of all people. Of all fucking people, why HIM? She would always think. I guess the world may never know.  
Fin~


	4. 《вℓσσ∂ү мυя∂εя》SIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Vicky loves Nameye a little too much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also an old one, so again, it’s shit.

 

 

 

(A/n: ART BELONGS TO ME!! this is my second lemon, just a heads up warning, this does contain gore,rape,tentacles, major character death and black magic. It's also some pretty disturbing and dark shit.its a LONG chapter.You have been warned!! Edit: This is my longest chapter so far.)

 

 

Edited: 3-5-19

 

⚢ 

 

 

 

 

 

"SOMEBODY, HELP ME!!"

 

 

That's the words I hear daily when I'm off to kill my victims . Everyday I see some bitch talking to MY future wife. Just who the HELL do they think they are?! They don't know her like I do, only I can interact or do ANYTHING with her. She's in all my classes, some after school activities, hell, even in the same team as me!

 

Which is known as team Vicky by the way. Now I know I'm with team Jayrah or whatever, but team Jayrah is no more, ever since I killed almost ALL the members, even my old crush Shane and my twin sister Vernie.

 

Huh.

 

Poor little Vernie. I kinda hesitated about killing my own sister, but after I seen her hug Nameye thinking she owned her,I thought maybe beating the shit outta her with a metal baseball bat wasn't such a bad idea after all. After I saw my sister all bruised and contorted in different ways, this gave me dark and fucked up ideas.

 

And so I actually did them.I bathed and drank my victims blood, I enjoyed  hearing their screams and watching the light fade out of their eyes slowly, I loved grounding the bones into powder and putting them in my food, hearing that wonderful CRACK noise. Killing and torturing people has became my daily number two hobby, number one was making sure baby girl Nameye was safe and out of harms way. If anyone even THOUGHT about talking to her or harming her, I made sure that they would see my glare to back the fuck off without her noticing.

 

She's mine to claim and keep, but it just doesn't seem like Alice or Jayrah understands that.  Alice is a straight up slut who can't keep her hands off guys OR girls, she also can't stop getting into their pants and having her legs spread in the air all the time. Jayrah is a mystery for me, even though I'm her relative. As far as I know, she's dangerous and gets a bit too cocky most of the time.

 

There's something about her that unsettles me to the core of my existence. What the hell is wrong with those two. Even if I want to out throw her as a leader, I know better not to play with fire. But Alice just won't fucking die! I've drugged, stabbed, hell, I even poisoned her! Nothing works though. But I was able to get something they both love.

 

For Jayrah, I got her little beloved boyfriend. Tal, was his name?? Ah, was he a damn hottie too. It's too bad I decapitated him, so he could shit the hell up. He actually wasn't easy to drug since he was strong as hell, I had to use my adrenaline to drug him. The only reason he complied to me killing him is because he didn't want me to hurt Jayrah.

 

As for Alice, I got her little precious bitch baby, or Lucy The Crybaby , who wouldn't stay away from Nameye like I warned her. That earned her a scalding from her fingers to her head. She screamed until she started choking on her blood. I gave her mercy by stabbing her in the heart, silencing her forever.

 

This may be messed up as hell, but I don't care, because I was fucked up before I even fell head over heels for Nameye. The first sign of my sanity draining started when Shane confessed to that bitch, Mya.

 

~

 

As I walked into my class, I blushed as I saw Shane writing down the problems on the board about our math homework as I took my seat. I was about to greet him but I then scowled as he turned to that BITCH, Mya, blushing and smiling at her. What does she have that I don't?

 

She's just a blonde hoe with no common sense whatsoever, has acne all over her damn face, has disgusting freckles all over her face and body, has nasty braces, ugly coke colored glasses , and is weak as a feather.

 

Compared to me, I may not be that smart in academics, but at leastI have a clear face, some muscles, perfect teeth, I'm even VERY active in sports. Something a jock would want right?! Hell, I'm even a neko!! Even though I get made fun of for it, I don't give a damn. So what does he see in that bitch? I decided to brush it off for now and got back to my confusing work, ignoring everything and everyone around me.

 

(Short time skip ~)

 

As class ended I watched in sheer rage as Mya gave Shane a note with hearts on it while blushing profusely. Is that a love note? That bitch! How dare she touch what's mine?! Didn't someone ever tell her to stay away from things that aren't hers?! I'll have to have a little talk with her in lunch.

 

Shane is mine and she can't have him. I silently waited for Shane to leave as I followed him stealthily, some students looking at me strangely. As soon as Shane was gone, I roughly grabbed Mya and dragged her into a empty hallway, causing her to squeak out in fear, fearing its one of her bullies.

 

Oh sweetie. I'm FAR worse from that. You've just encountered the devil.

 

Mya glanced up at me in complete fear and shock, trembling, as I gave her a full hearted glare full of hatred, rage, and insanity. " listen here you little SHIT, if you still want to live today, you better not even give Shane a GLANCE, YOU GOT THAT YOU WHORE?! HE'S MINE" I screeched in her face, spitting on her in the process.

 

She vigorously nodded her headwhile tears ran down her face. "Your sure you stupid bitch?? You touch him I'll fucking BREAK you. You should know not to touch what's mine." I snarled, punching the locker next to her head causing her to shriek, and cry even harder.

 

I grinned very wide, feeling as if victory was floating in my hands, when I was suddenly shoved to the ground by a strong force, causing me to grunt in pain as I was slammed against the tiled floor, banging my head in the process. "Vicky, what the FUCK is wrong with you?!" Said Shane as he stood above me, anger flashing in his baby blue eyes as Jayrah helped the stupid bitch I was just yelling at.

 

 

When did they get here?! I looked at Shane perplexed, not understanding what he said.

"What do you mean Shaney, she was getting in the way of us. You know what, forget this bitch. Let's go out and get some ice cream!" I said with a sickly sweet smile but dark look. Shane looked at me in utter fear and disgust while Jayrah looked at me with that look.

 

This caused me, Shane, and Mya to flinch out of fear of how strong her glare was. "How could you do this to her,you don't know her, you haven't met her, but your saying she's a slut and stole Shane from you?! Bitch, he fucking despises you, what do you mean?! He doesn't want your Yandere ass!! The real slut here is you! NO WONDER NAMEYE IS AFRAID OF YOU!"

 

Jayrah yelled holding Mya protectively to keep me from lashing out at her. I was stunned, and surprising hurt at what my cousin called said. Nameye is scared of me? And me? A slut? That's preposterous! I felt tears brimming the edge of my eyes, feeling this emotional rage burn through me. They all started to walk off, completely forgetting about me.

 

" A-ah! Shane I've b-been meaning to a-ask you, even though this is a b-bad time-" Mya was cut off when Shane responded " you don't have to stutter Mya. And forget about Vicky, she's just losing it." He said, encouraging the shaking blond. " and I know that you like me and you wanted to ask me out. So here's your answer. Sure, why not." Shane said with a sweet smile blushing while Jayrah stared in mild confusion at what just happened.

 

I stared shocked, how could Shane do this to me?! I sat up, in complete rage as I saw those two about to kiss.That's supposed to be MY boyfriend. I don't know what happened, but all I know is that I just SNAPPED. Out of sheer blind rage, I ran up to Mya and socked her as hard as I could in her disgusting ass face, causing me to make her fly into the wall and get a busted lip and a broken nose. She screamed out of agony while I smirked, happy with my work.

 

I felt a hard glare on my back but I didn't give a shit. Punching that dumb ass brat gave me adrenaline. It made me scared to be honest. But I really enjoyed it. As soon as I was about to turn and look at her, everything went blurryas I hit my head on the tile and felt liquid and pain all on my left cheek.

 

The smell of iron was almost unbearing to smell, making me extremely nauseous. The last thing I saw was a emotionless Jayrah with blood all over her face and fist before I passed out from shock and blood loss.

 

~

 

The second sign was when I started to notice how beautiful Nameye really was, and when people kept getting too close to her. Like how they were trying to socilite her, just to get into her pants. Fucking disgusts me. This was a week after Shane broke my heart and I disposed of him and that bitch Mya. You know, me and Shane would have made a REALLY cute couple, but if only he had agreed to be my lover. Then I wouldn't have had to gouge out Mya's eyes and stab her stomach,twisting the knife to make sure she felt extra pain, and then strangle her to death after finding out that her and Shane were holding hands while she went with the torture.

 

He cried and cursed at me for a while, calling me a whore, mistake and all, before i realized I got sick of this bitch. I don't love him.I love Nameye and ONLY Nameye. So I burned him alive and watched him scream for help until he died trying. I laughed In insanity, this felt so great!

 

~

 

After the 'incident' with Shane and the hoe Mya, everyone started to get paranoid and avoid  me more. Hah. Like I give a shit. But I did care that Nameye was not paying attention to me at ALL this month. He shivered every time I neared her! What did I do? Did my breath stink of iron? I'm so confused. Doesn't she understand that I don't love Shane anymore?? He's a NOBODY.

 

An OUTCAST.

 

A DEAD MAN.

 

Literally! So doesn't she understand?! She's MY property. No one can have her. Or they will pay the consequences. But these kids just don't seem to understand that. So I had to find a way to get rid of them without getting caught. So I turned to black magic to summon me tentacles that do as I say.

 

The killing got MUCH easier and better than with the objects like scissors or kitchen knives I used to kill. I had to hide them by wearing more baggier clothes that suit me. Everyone thought that I was hiding drugs and pornos in the clothes. They're so fucking dumb I'm surprised they're even in school. 

 

The person next on my hitlist was Lucy fucking Meyer, who was dating that slut Alice. Note, I said WAS. That before i kidnapped Lucy then decapitated her for being near Nameye when I warned her not to even sneak a GLANCE at her.. it's sad really because before I tranquilized her she thanked me for helping free her from her horrid nightmare called life and that she was eternally grateful and started crying.

 

It's too bad I stuck that big ass needle in her neck. The look on her face was priceless too! She looked so scared and betrayed! Fucking pathetic bitch. After her and Treko's death, I begun being outcasted by EVERYONE at school. No one acknowledged me. Not even Nameye. This drived me even crazier and angrier at the fact that they brainwashed my princess to ignire me. I will get my revenge, especially after Jayrah kicked me out of the mansion, forcing me to go to an abandoned home. I will get Nameye, and I will claim her as mine.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

She doesn't have a choice.

 

~

 

My third and final sign was when I claimed Nameye as mine. That was a HUGE mistake I wasn't prepared to make. AT ALL. It's how everything ended and I'mthe person I grew to be now.

 

~

 

Nameye's pov:

 

I woke up to a pounding in my head, but I couldn't see or do anything. I was tied down by my hands and feet and my throat was dry and felt like I swallowed sandpaper with salt. I felt a really cold breeze, causing me to shiver, as I realized I was NAKED!! Also as my vision adjusted to the darkness, I realized It was quiet .

 

Too quiet.

 

"Hello my dear princess, are you awake now~??" Said A voice I knew and loathed all too well. "Vicky. What the fuck do you want with me??" I said in a raspy voice with a cold look towards said neko. Vicky giggled a giggle like no other I have ever heard before. It was a psychotic, inhuman giggle. " aaaah, my sweet princess, I want to claim you as mine, you don't have a choice either~" 'What does she mean claim as...OH NO.'

 

As soon as I realized what she meant, it was too late, as dark purple slimy tentacles spout out from her back out of her clothes, each as horrifying as Vicky herself. I screeched very loud, as I desperately tried to get away from Vicky as she started to get closer, more slimy tentacles coming out of her back. Why me?! Why was she doing this?! She looked at me with a lustful look and insane grin, apparently enjoying my petrified look. "Say hello to my little friends, well, more like HUGE friends~!" Vicky laughs with a smirk as I cried heavily, fearing of what's happening next.

 

I prayed it was all a freakishly horrible nightmare, but I knew better than to dream. The tentacles then picked me up off of the cold dirty floor, ripping off the ropes on my arms and legs, and replaced them with more tentacles. "Vicky, p-please don't do this!! I'm a virgin, and you already caused me enough pain by killing most of our friends!!" I cried, hoping she'd snap to her senses and let me go.

 

It didn't work.

 

"You mean YOUR friends." She said as a tentacle came up to my mouth as I squirmed, trying to get away but to no avail. It forced my mouth open by summoning two much smaller tentacles to rub my nipples, causing me to accidentally moan out in confused pleasure and shove the bigger tentacle down my throat, causing me to gag.

 

As it forced me to suck on it as I cried out, some of its juice ran down my throat, causing me to feel hazy and go limp. "Your lucky it was YOU I went after, I could've done this to the bitch you hate so much." She smirked, as a much bigger tentacle came and started to rub my area, causing me to screech louder as I panted heavily, confused about this new sensation I was receiving. But then I processed what she said. She would've did this to Jayrah?! Her own cousin?! Even though I didn't like her that much, I had morals.

 

Vicky was just sitting there, blushing and smirking as her tentacles relentlessly harassed me. The NERVE of her! But I didn't have time to react as a burning sensation entered my flower, causing to scream in pain, as the tentacle  started to thrust roughly into me, causing my chestto bounce slightly as I cried from the pain. Because the tentacle was slimy, it slid rid in, making it hurt a little less.

 

A few more tentacles slithered up and down my body, coating it in its juices, as they traveled traveled to my bouncing chest , groping them roughly as well. "A-aah! Vicky ! P-please!! Staaphp!! Ah!!" I tried and wanted to get out, the wierd sensation prevented me from speaking properly. What was it?? Pleasure. I felt absolutely disgusting and violated as the tentacle thrusted harder and deeper into me, making squishing sounds every time it slid right back in. 'It's HUGE too!! How did it even fit?! Vicky was fucking planning this!!' I thought as I moaned loudly as the tentacle hit mysensitive spot.

 

Another tentacle as big as the one in my area came up to my ass, and started to push in. "NO! V-VICKY NOT THERE!! P-PLEASE!! YOU'RE HURTING ME DON'T DO THIS!!" I moaned out, desperate for this torture to end, but Vicky must like seeing me in pain, because the tentacle just slipped straight into my second hole, lubricating it and thrusting in sync with the one in my delicate flower, as another one came and started to slap my ass.

 

At this point, I feel like crawling into a hole and dying, hoping that all of this is just some sick twisted dream I'm just having about supposed CRUSH killing most of my friends and then kipnapping me and raping me with tentacles in a old abandoned house down in a basement.

 

But no.

 

This is reality, and I HATE it. The pain and pleasure mixed together was too much for my body to handle. As I almost fell unconscious, I felt the tentacles becoming bigger. 'Don't cum! Don't cum! Don't cum! Don't cum! Don't cum!' I thought desperately. Before I knew what was happening, I started to ride out my climax, tightening around the tentacles and squirting out my juices, before the dreaded tentacles came inside me, sending massive loads of cum into my body, causing my eyes to roll in the back of my head as more tears fell as well as my tongue as I panted heavily, almost suffocating from lack of breath as cum dripped out of both my holes, the last thing I seen before I passed out was Vicky saying," well done my lovely tentacles, you seemed to fill her up really good too! Remember who dominated you Nameye. Know who you belong to~" before everything went black.

 

~

 

"Aaaah, so that explains why your here. You sacrificed everything you loved for the girl you loved most, only for her to accidentally kill her self by falling down the stairs, ultimately breaking her neck and leaving you to be heart broken. So you then ran away. But then the police found you and sent you here instead of jail. I don't understand why you didn't say that when you first cam here two years ago." Said my therapist, Sharon, as I shared my story with her.

 

"Yep. That's the story. That's why I, Vicky, supposed lover to Nameye, are now stuck in prison instead of having friends and being a normal grown up. Because I fucked up and killed the ones I loved most, especially Nameye. Had I not viciously raped her like that she probably wouldn't have died." I said in tears. "I just hope they can all forgive me for my sins. I regret what I did." behind me I heard whispers of familiar voices faintly say " we would NEVER forgive someone like you."

 

Fin~


	5. 《ᴺᴱᴱᴰᴱᴰ ᴹᴱ》songfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Xander should learn to keep his dick to himself... Maybe then Jayrah wouldn’t have snapped.

 

 

 

 

(A/n: this story contains a bit of sexual things, racism, and violence . You have been warned! And where them requests at?? I did say you can request your oc's  too. The person I'm using in this story isn't how I described him. I hope. All art belongs to me!)

 

    ⚤

 

Edited: 3-7-19

 

 

 

'I was good on my own, that's the way it was

 

That's the way it was

 

You was good on the low for a faded fuck

 

On some faded love'

 

The virtue of love. Am I the only one who doesn't understand it? Am I supposed to sit here and feel broken, while my supposed to be husband goes off and commits sin with other females? He always sits there on our couch mind you,

with red and purple hickeys all over his neck, and having alcoholic breath making me want to gag in disgust.

 

He always denies these facts when I confront him about them. The last time I confronted him about finding lace panties in the couch cushion, he said I was being too much of a bitch and complained too much. He also said that I should stop lying about whoring around and that those were mine. He seemed to forget that I don't wear lace.

 

That earned him two nights of sleeping outside in the dirt and me slapping him hard enough to knock out a tooth. He didn't care, as long as he could go see that slut of his. This has been happening for seven months now, and I'm sick and tired of ignoring it. He treats me like I'm a slave, doesn't acknowledge me by my name anymore, hell, even called me a nigger.

 

That's when I drew the final straw. I've been thinking of kicking him out, but where's the fun in that? He really thinks I don't know about his multiple affairs, but I can't wait for his reaction when I drive up to that strip club and confront his white ass, which I'm doing so we speak.

 

'Shit, what the fuck you complaining for?

 

Feeling jaded huh?

 

Used to trip off that shit I was kickin' to you

 

Had some fun on the run though I give it to you'

 

~flashback

 

"Mr. Crumm, are you still here-" I said stopped mid sentence at the door as I saw lacy panties and a bra on the ground. Those aren't mine. I'mguessing he's at it again. As I quietly walked up the stairs, I started to hear really lewd noises, confirming my suspicion.

 

I'm not like other pathetic girls who try to deny it and believe thier in a dream, because I know this is fucking reality. Don't get your damn hopes up. As I queitly opened the door a little, I saw Xander drilling this random bitch in her area like no tomorrow. I'm going to be honest, she was pretty, but she was nothing compared to me. He basically downgraded.

 

The site enraged and disgusted me, to the point that I just walked out of my house and made sure to slam the door without looking back. Hard. The thing is, he had problems in the past handling girls like me. Except there was a teeny tiny difference. I'm mentally unstable and bipolar. Wouldn't want to waste a day of getting blood on my hands and freaking people out, right??

 

'But baby

 

Don't get it twisted

 

You was just another nigga on the hit list

 

Tryna fix your inner issues with a bad bitch

 

Didn't they tell you that I was a savage

 

Fuck your white horse and a carriage

 

Bet you never could imagine

 

Never said that  you could have it'

 

He's a definition of manwhore at the finest. he should've known not to marry me if he decided to cheat, 'cause I do have my way at revenge, and I can't wait to strip him of his sanity. First though, I got to pull up to the strip club he loves to visit oh so much.Told me he was gonna have a drink with his friends.

 

Bullshit.

 

After I paid the correct amount of money, I managed to get inside. The smell of alcohol and sex instantly hit my sensitive nose, making me gag on reflex.

 

God, the smell was horrid. I needed a slice of cheesecake to sooth my aggravation immediately. As I tried to look for my soon to be dead ex-husband, I spotted my ex co-worker, Martina. I hesitated for a bit, but decided to go up to her and ask, "hey, have you seen a tall light-blonde male with ocean blue eyes and a cocky shit eating smile??"

 

She respondes to me with slight humor, not understanding the situation," oh yeah, I seen him with Angela. He was taking her to the private room.Y'know, something seemed off about those two. They were probably wasted." Little did she know she just made things worse.

 

'You needed me

 

Ooh

 

You needed me

 

To feel a little more, and give a little less

 

Know you hate to confess

 

But baby ooh, you needed me'

 

"How long have they been going here?" I asked her with my hair shading my eyes and my teeth tightly clenched. She looked at me in pure confusion and nervousness, losing the humored tone. "P-pardon?" She asked. I asked again, but with much more venom "How long have they been going here? I'm not gonna repeat myself again."

 

she looked at me, shivering slightly in fear. "F-for six months m-mam. Before he did come here with her, I a-asked if he was married, s-since I saw his ring. He said no, that his other wife had divorced him, and died a few weeks later."

 

By this time I looked like I was about to strangle someone. "Thank you for your lovely time, but now I have to go." I said as I quickly sped walked away from her. "Wait, where are you going?!" She screamed to me, a bit shooken, and shocked. " I'm going to murder a bitch and a bastard. They will BOTH pay. Treating me like shit, the fuck he think he is??"

 

'You been rollin' around, shit I'm rollin up

 

Light and roll it up

 

Break it down like a pound, shit was never us

 

Shit was never us

 

That's the real on the real, are you serious?

 

How you feel, how you feel?

 

Used to trip off that shit I was kickin' to ya

 

Had some fun on the run though, I give it to ya'

 

Xander's pov:

 

The feeling of me inside of Angela was amazing. Her soft golden locks and sapphire eyes were so mezmerizing.  She was everything alot of girls aren't. Beautiful. Sexy.I was close to reaching my climax as me and Angela moaned loudly, sloppily kissing each other, like a bunch of horny dogs.

 

Me and Jayrah would never behave in anywhere NEAR close to this. She kept complaining about how she was a virgin and it would be extremely painful for her, but I thought it was because she just didn't want to have sex with me, and that she was also whoring around, which led to me meeting Angela.

 

At first, everything was just going to be a one night stand thing, cause I didn't really love her, but then I realized I started to develop feelings for her. On thing led to a next, and now we're engaged. Yep, that's right.

 

.

 

.

 

I'm planning to divorce Jayrah and marry Angela. I no longer love Jayrah anymore.She only was for my needs, nothing else. Angela is my true love. She'll satisfy me until I move in to the next girl.

 

'But baby

 

Don't get it twisted (don't get it twisted)

 

You was just another nigga on the hit list

 

Tryna fix your inner issues with a bad bitch

 

Didn't they tell you that I was a savage

 

Fuck your white horse and a carriage

 

Bet you never could imagine

 

Never said that you could have it'

 

 

 

I quickly busted down the door once I found the right one. Xander and the supposed 'Angela' both gasped and stopped fucking each other. Xander looked happy, while Angela looked confused,embarrassed, and annoyed.

 

I walked up to them and just stood there. Good thing they couldn't see my face. Or the axe hidden behind my back. "You know you little shit, I knew the entire time" I said as I grabbed his bitch, causing her to scream and struggle.

 

 

I put the blade of my axe to her throat, making sure the tip cut a thin layer of skin, causing her struggling to stop. They both looked at me in fear. "Y'know, you should be careful who you chose to marry. They might end up being crazy." I said, feeling a sort of adrenaline rush from this moment.

 

He looked so scared when I said that. The bitch kept trying not to cry, so I slowly pressed my axe harder against her skinny throat, now slicing it slightly, drawing some blood. She froze in pure fear and pain, and glanced at me with a pleading look to stop my torture. I looked back at her and gave her my lopsided smirk. Then I completely slit her throat open, making sure to hit important veins and arteries, and possibly her neck spine.

 

Blood dripped out of her mouth and throat like a waterfall, as she started to choke in agony as I threw her to the ground. Xander looked at me in shock, rage, fear, all at the same time. "What did you fucking do?! You killed her!! You stupid slut!!" He said in fear, as I started to laugh psychotic like, making Xander shrink back from yelling at me, probably regretting his life choices. I then bitch slapped him so hard his cheek started to bleed.

 

"You do NOT yell at Me!! I control YOU, not the other way around!! You brought this apon your self you ungrateful arrogant bitch! Had you been fateful to me, none of this would  have ever happen!!" I screamed in rage. By this time he was crying heavily, and cursing my name." Besides, I never needed you. It was YOU who needed ME." I said as I started to walk away.

 

"Oh and by the way, I'm pregnant with YOUR child." I said as he looked in shock. "H-how-" I cut him off by saying " I erased your memory so you wouldn't Remember, because I knew you would do this. This is MY revenge."

 

I stated, and shot him three times before he dropped dead to the ground. I then walked out of the building, using the exit, feeling myself calm down. That stupid bitch really believed in that god awful lie? How pathetic was he? After I got out the building, I had to burn the place to the ground.

 

No one survived. That's what you get for being a cheater bitch.

 

'You needed me

 

Ooh (ooh)

 

You needed me (you needed me)

 

To feel a little more, and give a little less

 

Know you hate to confess

 

But baby ooh, you needed me'

 

(A/n: wow that also ended up pretty dark. Welp. The next one shot or lemon is coming out soon, so be prepared!! Bye!~)

 


	6. 《 S͓̽u͓̽g͓̽a͓̽r͓̽C͓̽r͓̽e͓̽a͓̽m͓̽ 》SIN & FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tal gets aroused after an argument, doesn’t regret it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just recently made this one :)

A/N: I got this idea for this smutshot, and I wanna try it out. The following contains rough sex, masterbation, dirty talk, spanking,gender-bend(if you see he Tal is originally female), and daddy kink. I'm literally going to jump into the sex almost immediately. Drawings are mine don't steal my shit. Viewer discretion is advised.

 

Edited:3-10-19

 

♡

 

 

"DAMN IT!" Came a scream from inside the massive and quiet house. A certain someone was throwing a hissy fit after he lost to his girlfriend in another game of Mario kart. The brown haired boy angrily threw his controller down on the ground as his black haired companion quietly snickered at his rage fit.

 

"Shut up Jayrah, you only got lucky that time, I let you win!" Tal screeched in embarrassment. She only raised an eyebrow and chuckled at his unfortunate error. "So, your saying that you let me win five times in a row??" The ravenette stated. "That's not fair, you cheated you bitch!"

 

But she only glared back at her boyfriend, saying "Didn't you just say that you let me win you lying hoe?" Tal glared back and muttered a 'fuck you' under his breath as he went out of the room to get a drink. The black haired female scoffed in annoyance, figuring he would get over his pissy attitude in a few minutes.

 

As Tal thought about it a little closer while grabbing his dr.pepper from the fridge,they always argued over something. Games, videos, hell even food. But it somehow ends up turning him on. Even when Jayrah wasn't trying to, she still did. Tal just figured he was wierd that way.

 

He started to quietly whimper as he felt his clothed member sticking out of his boxers, causing an almost painful erection. he quietly muttered 'shit' and put his beloved soda down, as he ran to the bathroom and locked the door shut.

 

Then he instantly tore off his boxers and pants and started to stroke himself, moaning his significant other's name quietly. He bit his lip, breathing heavily while panting in pleasure. Tal did not want Jayrah to find out about this.

 

He didn't know how she would react. Hell she could be fucking disgusted with him, but the thought turned him on even more. The thought of being caught also sent shivers down his spine.

 

Pre cum was already leaking out of the tip, making it a lot easier as he continued to stroke himself, getting off to his girlfriend. He accidentally let out a long and loud moan as he was near his high, causing him to freeze up instantly as his blood ran cold.

 

So many thoughts ran across his head as one thought crossed his mind as he hurried to put on his boxers and pants. 'Did she hear?!' It took Tal extreme courage to walk out the door and back into his and Jayrah's shared room, acting like nothing had happened, as if he hadn't moaned like a whore. He's a murderer damn it, and he shouldn't be scared!

 

When he looked at her facial expression, Unfortunately blocking her vision to the tv, she looked both amused and agitated. "Um, instead of standing there like a dumbass, can you move out of the way, I'm lagging behind because of you."

 

She said to him with an eyebrow raised. He blushed and complied with what she said while grumbling slightly. He sighed in relief, at least she doesn't know. He looked over at her and glanced down at the controller. "Can I play?" Was the simple question that came out his mouth.

 

All Jayrah did was shrug, and handed him the controller, grinning slightly, and got up to grab a book. 'Why the fuck did she grin like that??' Tal thought to himself suspiciously, turning on the game of call of duty.

 

When Tal was halfway into the game, cheering and cursing along the way, he noticed how close Jayrah actually was to him. At first, she was on the floor reading her book while gently humming a tune, and now she was literally right beside him on their king bed, her hair shadowing her eyes. What the hell?

 

He started to sweat a little due her closeness, but disregarded it. It could be that she wanted to see him play, right? He tried to steady his heartbeat and breath, and just thought nothing would happen.

 

Until she put her hand on his thigh. If Tal was never red before in his life, he sure was now. Her hand continued to travel upwards, until it reached his pants hem. He stole a quick at her, panicking slightly as he saw how calm her beautiful face looked.

 

He stifled a gasp as he felt her hand slide inside of his pants, then his underwear. "J-Jayrah, what are you doing??" He stuttered, his pale face turning redder as he gasped from her kneading his erection. "What does it look like I'm doing Tal??" She said with a low voice that sent shivers down his spine, as he moaned a bit from her touch.

 

That was all it took for his pants and boxers to be on the floor in a swift movement. The brown haired boy shivered as he felt his dick spring out from it's clothed prison. "Are we really doing this?!" Tal moaned, while Jayrah only glanced at him for a split second. "Just pretend I'm not here. Just go back to playing your game." She said to him gently.

 

He just heavily sighed and tried to follow her advice. But He felt something wet touch his penis. He looked down with his eyes wide, as Jayrah looked up at him with innocent eyes as she licked up and down his shaft. He left out brief soft moans as the pleasure started to hit him hard.

 

He went back to his game and tried to focus on killing his enemies, but Jayrah's tongue was too fucking amazing to handle. He had to restrain  himself from fucking her mouth at this moment. She then started to drag her slick wet tongue on the slit on the tip of his dick. Oh, fuck yes. She got him right where she wanted him. To be like melting putty in her hands.

 

He shrieked when she did that, grabbing her soft black locks and throwing his head back while moaning loudly, pushing her head down a little. She choked a bit, but relaxed her throat, and she must have liked his reaction, because she skipped the foreplay and started to deep throat him. Her saliva and his pre cum made it easy to take him whole, and trust me, he was thick and big. Tal's eyes rolled in the back of his head, as he ripped off his bandanna and panted, his tongue sticking out.

 

Jayrah started to hum to get some vibrations. He moaned as he pushed her head down more, Sending him on the edge as he cummed hard into her mouth after a few minutes, some of it flowing out as she pulled back and swallowed it, licking her lips clean, her eyes half lidded. Tal nearly had chocked and had a nose bleed seeing his girlfriend like that. She looked so fucking HOT.

 

He didn't have any time to react when she chuckled while climbing on his lap, legs on both sides of his waist, and smashed her lips against his, causing him to squeak as her tongue slipped in his mouth, her hands resting on his orange hoody sleeves. They both moaned as they both fought for dominance, Jayrah winning. Tal knew he could taste himself. He tasted good.

 

The black haired female explored her new found territory, enjoying everything single moment of it. Tal broke the kiss and started to take off her black pants, slipping it off of her and discarding the article onto the floor. His hands found their way to her black panties, as he slipped those of too. He then pushed her back on the bed, causing her to have her hair sprawled everywhere. He crawled up to her, his torso between her legs, and then face to face.

 

He smashed his lips against hers again, his fingered traveling down to her delicate flower, his fingers brushed against her clit softly, causing her to moan. His lips traveled down to her throat, leaving very visible hickies everywhere, for everyone to know that Jayrah was his. "Stop being a fucking tease Tal." She stated impatiently, even though her face was extremely flushed.

 

All he did was smirk and chuckle. "All right, if that's what you want." He said. He traveled back down to her clit and blew on it gently, causing her to shiver. He chuckled and took a single lick at her clit. She gasped and sat up some, looking even more flustered. He took another lick, a bit rougher and slower, trying to savor her taste.

 

She was absolutely delicious. He proceeded to roughly eat her out, causing her to squeal and grab his hair, pushing his face in deeper to get more friction. His tongue was brushing in all the right places and was going deep, causing her to softly hum in pleasure. But it wasn't enough for her.

 

Jayrah had to sit on Tal's face to make his tongue go even deeper. She was quietly moaning, trying not to make herself seem submissive. It would be the one thing that would drive her crazy. Tal was not about to have that bullshit.

 

Smack!

 

She shrieked as she felt a stinging sensation on her ass, gritting her teeth as she felt a hand rub the sore area. She wasn't gonna lie, that felt extremely good though. She looked down at the male with a look that said  'What the hell was that for?!' As she panted while he chuckled into her core causing her to release a moan.

 

Then he added a finger. A fucking finger. The feeling was really weird to the ravenette, as she sort of cringed at the feeling. She didn't expect it to be so uncomfortable. Tal pulled away from her with a 'POP!', and a string of saliva connecting from his tongue to her core. He pushed her off of him and continued to finger her, going rougher and adding a second finger, then a third. She groaned in pleasure and was about to protest until Tal smashed his lips against hers again, silencing her cries of discomfort.

 

She could taste herself, and she thought she didn't taste that bad. Jayrah moaned against Tal's lips as she felt him hitting her g-spot, just barely brushing against it. He realized he found it, so he began to go deeper and faster, causing her to grip the sheets in absolute pleasure, feeling as if the knot in her gut would explode. Before she could have her sweet release, he pulled out, broke the kiss,  and smirked at her as she opened her eyes and glared at him. "What the fuck was that?! Why'd you stop!!" She whined. "Well, we're only just getting started. We haven't really did anything. I swear you're so god damn impatient Jayrah." Tal said smugly to Jayrah, who was getting snappier at the second.

 

"I let you cum in my mouth, you bitch! At least let me cum ONCE. I was close damnit, ugh! I swear you're so god damn annoying Tal." She yelled, except she meant what she said. Tal's face darkened, and Jayrah looked at him strangely. He suddenly pulled her up by her arms, so she was seated in his lap, and stared straight into her eyes with a murderous glare. She was actually surprised, he never acts like this, Especially during this time.

 

"Damn Tal, if you're that mad, I guess I'll take it ba-!!" She never got to finish that sentence, because he screamed in pleasure and ended up  cumming instantly once Tal shoved his entire length inside of her without warning. "OH MY GOD!!" She half screamed, half moaned. He gripped her waist with both hands and started to thrust up into her at a fast paste, not giving her time to adjust.

 

"Ta-ahh~! Ugh! I-I'm sorry!!" She slurred in pleasure, tears slowly winding up in her eyes, not daring to slide out, as she gripped his shoulders, moaning loudly. "You want to cum so bad, fine. I'll fuck you so hard, I'll MAKE you cum until you can't stand." Tal said, his voice low and husky, as he grunted and tried not to cum himself. Jayrah was stunned, not believing what she was hearing, or seeing.

 

'What the hell just happened?!' She thought to the best she could, biting Tal's hoodie to stop her from releasing a flurry of moans. 'He was being so submissive at first! Oh well, fuck it. I've never felt so good!!'Jayrah had to wrap her arms around Tal's neck to keep from slipping as she screamed in pleasure.

 

Smack!

 

"Fuuuuuck!! Tal! Y-you're going too f-fast! Ohh, shit!" She moaned, feeling as if her abdomen would explode from her sweet torture. Tal only replied with a cocky smirk as he kept going faster, enjoying seeing her squirm in his grasp. As she was about to cum, Tal suddenly stopped, and looked at Jayrah with seriousness in his eyes.

 

"Call me daddy." He stated as she stared back at him , eyes dialating. "Wha-" She started, but tal slid his dick up more, causing it to go straight to Jayrah's g-spot, making her throw her back and scream."FUCK!" Tal gripped her hips harder, surely leaving bruises. "A'ight then Jayrah, if you don't want to comply I could always leave you to finish off by yourself." He panted, enjoying this moment.

 

"You're such a jackass Tal" she moaned in anger. He only raised a brow at her and started to slide out. She grimaced, "Ok,ok! Fine!" He smirked a little. The ravenette mumbled something under her breath, to which the impatient boy could not hear."-me.." he looked at her in mock confusion. "What was that? I can't hear you~" Jayrah blushed in agitation. "-ck me." She mumbled a little louder, but not loud enough.

 

Tal figured she didn't want to ruin her self imagery of being hard to crack. He started to slid out once more, leaving only half of his tip inside of her, until she finally cracked. "OH GOD, JUST SHUT UP AND FUCK ME ALL READY DADDY!!"

 

She screeched, slightly aroused and embarrassed as she dug her face into her hands. That was all it took for him to push her off, throw her legs over his shoulder, and start ramming into her tight core with no hesitation.

 

She knew she would be sore in the morning but she didn't care. They shared a sloppy kiss while moaning in absolute bliss, breaking it a few moments later. Her eyes rolled back as she felt her tongue fall out, unable to catch her needed breath as Tal slide in and out of her effortlessly. They both moaned as they felt their high coming on again, this time no more interruptions happening.

 

"Do you want daddy to cum inside of your tight wet pussy babygirl??" Tal moaned, his thrusts getting sloppier by the second. She mewled in pleasure and nodded her head the best she could without screaming.

 

"Fuck yes, please do daddy~" Jayrah moaned, as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. Tal lowered his head down towards her ear."Are you enjoying this my dear?" He mused, groaning as he felt her tightening around him, causing him to moan in pure pleasure.

 

"Mmmh, yes, ahh~ fuck! I'm cumming!" She mused, followed by a quick "me too" from Tal.  After one last thrust,Jayrah cummed on Tal's dick, as he shot his seed deep inside of her. They both panted as he pulled out, and flopped beside her. "Well, that was fun." Tal said as he grinned, pulling Jaryah closed as she snorted.

 

"If I get pregnant, just know you're paying for child support." Jaryah said seriously. He only chuckled as he pecked her lips."I'm serious Tal, I don't want a child yet, birth control doesn't always work Y'know." She said. "Oh I know Jayrah. I just didn't care at this time" he mused, immediately pissing her off.

 

"You little bi-" he quickly interrupted her." What  would be our child's name anyways?" The ravenette quickly brightened up when he asked that. "Her name would be Stormie. Stormie Riess." Tal quickly added in"You forgot my last name."

 

He said, staring at her as she smirked."No I didn't, I just didn't care at the moment." It was his turn to glare at her. "Ok my tired queen, your gonna need sleep, your not gonna be able to walk tomorrow." He murmured to her. She only stared at him like he was stupid and crazy.

 

"That's because you fucked me too hard and fast! Just because I pissed you off doesn't mean you have to abuse my insides like that." She said as she smacked him over the head, creaking a whiny "OW!" From the brunette as he rubbed his now bruised head. "Anyways, carry me downstairs so I can eat some leftovers. All that fucking made me hungry." She mumbled back to him, as he draped a blanket over them both and started to walk downstairs. "I hope you know that you're always hungry Jayrah." He said in a amused tone. "Tal, I swear on whatever you love if you don't shut the fuck up-" she was interrupted again. "How are you gonna hurt yourself Jayrah?" He told her, surprising the female into silence. "I love you, Jayrah Riess." Tal said.

 

Jayrah smiledback but replied,"I love you too, Tal lyrics. And don't drop me either. Remember, last time?" She mused."Oh shut up Jayrah. I already told you I'm sorry."

 

Fin~


	7. 《𝔹𝕣𝕠𝕜𝕖𝕟》angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy can’t handle Alice’s shitty lies anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty dark now that I think about it. I want to say that I don’t promote any of the elements in this one shot. It’s not okay to do any of these things, and I’m only saying this because I don’t want anyone shitting to me in the comments.

(This contains gore, suicide, death, brief rape, and triggering topics. Beware!)

 

'Pathetic'

 

Slice.

 

'Weak'

 

Slice.

 

'Waste of space'

 

Slice.

 

'Whore'

 

 

The smell of iron invades my nose as fresh salty tears roll down my swollen cheeks and onto the hard cold floor. The sharp razor I held sliced my shaking wrist again, causing fresh blood to pour out of the messy wound.The stinging sensation occurred again as I hissed out in pain, my messy brown locks getting in my dull eyes a bit.

 

An itchy and painful sensation built up in my throat as more tears flowed out of my eyes. 'It's happening again, not here, not NOW!' I thought in my throbbing mind as I dropped the bloody razor, but it was much too late, as I couldn't hold back my pathetic coughs and started to spit ink and blood covered roses, Alice's favorite flowers.

 

Thick but small green vines with thorns and rose buds started to protrude out of my fleshy throat, causing me to choke in despair and agony as blood, ink, and flowers started to pour out of my mouth.

 

'I can't breath! Do something idiot, don't just fucking stand there, BREATH!'

 

But I couldn't. My mind was going going blank, as I clenched my throat and staggered towards my room door as I desperately gasped for air. Two Unwanted flashbacks crossed my slowly fading mind as more tears ran down my bloodshot eyes.

 

 

Flashback 1~

 

"Hi! My name is Alice Snow!" A ravenette girl beamed at me, as if we were friends. She wore her hair in a downwards ponytail with a cat beanie on her head. She also had a revealing blouse that had a v-line That was as black as her hair. Her skirt was a little TOO short for my liking, but it was a Jean skirt that stuck to her skin like glue.

 

She had on black boots that had a bit of mud on it, but nonetheless, they were decent. To me, she looked kinda looks cute... wait, what am I saying?!Get your head together Lucy Meyer!I just turned Around and sped walked away, not wanting to get too close to her.

 

For all I knew, she could be a whore. And boy, was I in for one hell of a ride. As soon as it was her first week here in high school, she had already became popular. She was known for sleeping with half of the guys at school, for some odd reason.

 

As one event turned to another, we somehow ended up dating. I was head over heals for this girl, until she broke me.

When there was a party at some jocks house, Alice desperately wanted me to go with her. I couldn't say no, for I had fallen too deep into the rabbit hole. When we got there, I was given disgusted looks.

 

I was so confused and hurt, I asked Alice what was going on, but all she said was

"Who the hell are you?" At that moment, I felt my heart being completely crushed. My breathing excelerated in agony as I realized what was happening. She was pretending she didn't know me.

 

"A-Alice, I'm y-your girlfrie-" that sentence wasn't finished, as a loud 'SLAP!' was heard throughout the room, causing multiple people to either wince themselves, or to laugh their asses of at my pained expression. "I guess it takes a whore to know one, right everybody?!" Alice sneered as the whole room started to die of laughter, while fresh salt tears formed in my eyes.

 

Unbeknownst to me, people were cheering for a jock behind me. I held my breath to pinch myself to make sure this endless nightmare was gonna end. It didn't work, because I quickly realized I was in danger when I felt my hair stand on my neck, and I quickly tried to turn around to see a terrifying sight.

 

The same jock towered over me,and grabbed me from behind to keep me from struggling. I screeched in fear as he dragged me towards the backyard, where there were more people, and a pool. "This is what you get for taking Alice from me!" He yelled, as I struggled to get out of his grip whileonlookers started to jeer when they saw me.

 

'What did she tell them?!' I begged for him to let me go, and all he did was laugh and ridicule me. "Hah! Trash like you deserves to be taken out! That's why I throw my trash in water!" I looked at him petrified. They were going to drown me?! Apparently Alice and other people heard, because there were angry screeches from the house.

 

I screamed as loud as my little lungs would go as I felt him throw me straight into the deep end of his pool. My life flashed before my eyes, as I was submerged underwater, immediately freaking out. I can't swim! I can't swim! I.Can't.SWIM! The thought scared me, as I somehow scrambled back up to the surface and began screaming like a mad man.

 

"HELP, I CAN'T SWIM-!!" I was cut off short as I was back underwater, the chlorine burning my eyes and throat as I swallowed it. I felt excruciating pain in my left ear, and realized I had ruptured it from rising back up to quickly.

 

I started to see black spots in my vision as my movements slowed, too tired to move. 'This is it. This is where I die. At some random party with the person I thought I loved just watching and laughing'was the last thought I had before I blacked out, but not before barely hearing another being splash into the water also.

 

End of flashback 1~

 

My movement started to become slower the longer I trudged on. My goal was to try to reach a towel to stop the bleeding, or at least until the vines disintegrate like before. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late. I tried to gasp for precious air, only to vomit out more roses, blood and ink.

 

I want the pain to stop. I can't do this anymore.I thought I could hold up, but I'm just too far gone. Jayrah was right, I should've just got rid of this disease, but I wanted to still love Alice. I guess this is proof she doesn't love me back. I should've listen. I wasn't enough. Not enough, Not enough, NOT ENOUGH!

 

I slipped on my blood by accident, causing me to fall to the floor as I hit my head on the bathroom door. There was a loud 'CRACK' as pain shot up my arm that was clenching my throat. It broke when I fell. Hope was finally leaving as I realized I would die in this spot, the vines getting sharper and longer as they ripped open my throat.

 

Flashback 2~

 

Screaming. That's all I was doing at this moment. Screaming and crying in agony. I never wanted to die so badly. It hurt so much. That same jock just wanted to play with me as if I were some mere toy, and then just rip me apart like a fox would a chicken.

 

He had enough of this game of cat and mouse. Everything hurts. I tried again to scratch his face as he mercilessly pounded into me with no regrets. He harshly gripped my bruised arms to keep himself steady and to tell me to stop. I squirmed, trying desperately to get away, wishing to be dead.

 

I was praying to still be in my room with my virginity, sleeping soundlessly without a care in the world. His thrusts were getting sloppier, and I only guess one thing. "Pull out!! Please, I d-don't wanna get pregnant!!" He only punched my face to shut me up, and then I felt something warm and sticky shoot inside me.

 

'He didn't... NO.' He quickly pulled his pants up, but not before kicking my head and spitting on me did he walk off, leaving me in a alleyway. I cried harder as I realized the harsh reality. I was raped. And left to die. I could also be harboring his child.

 

I had nothing to help me, my clothes were ripped and my legs hurt too much to move. I just laid there in agony, hoping someone would come save me.

 

End of flashback 2~

 

I now know that I was not meant to live in this world. I want out. I want to have my sweet release from it all. And I know what I have to do. I crawled outside of Alice's door, tracking my mess everywhere,  and thought if I really wanted to do this or not. There's no turning back. As I continued choking, I raised my other arm towards my vine, ink and blood stricken neck.

 

I then begun clawing at the peeling flesh, to speed up the process. I felt my throat rip open even more, and I realized that it was working perfectly. The pain because unbearing, and I tried to cry out, only to choke some more.

 

Blacks spots again evaded my vision as my breathing slowed down, and my movements came to a stop, as I gasped for breath one last time, before plunging into the darkness known as death, forever.


	8. 《 𝒫𝑜𝒸𝓀𝓎 𝓈𝓉𝒾𝒸𝓀𝓈》fluff

(A/n: this one is gonna be REALLY short, it's nothing but fluff between Tal and Jayrah. I hope you realize I'm going to use these two a lot now XD .)

 

 

 

➳

 

 

 

"Jayrah!" Came a shrill surprisingly happy male voice headed toward said female as she lazily laid on the couch. She sighed, clearly not in the mood for being agitated. "What the fuck do you want Tal? Can't you see I'm busy?" She said, having a tiny headache from all the errands she ran today.

 

Since Tal's bandana surprisingly wasn't on his face, Jayrah could clearly see him smirk. She felt immediately alarmed by this, he never smirks unless he's up to no good, which is most of the time. "Why are you looking at me like that, and what's behind your back?" She asked, suspicion closely laced in her velvet voice.

 

He only chuckled with his deep voice, and replied to her in a nonchalant manner."Oh, these? They're nothing but pocky sticks Jayrah. They're your favorite kind too, the chocolate ones. I only want to play the pocky game with you." He held up the small red bock of frosting covered treats to prove his point.

 

The female softly bit her lip, realizing he got her there. She sighed and blowed a piece of hair out of her face. "Ok, fine. But why the hell did you come to me? And what the hell exactly IS the pocky game?" She said, curiosity lacing her voice. Tal blushed a bit in embarrassment, amusing Jayrah only slightly.

 

"W-well, you're the first person I thought of, because everyone else is busy! I-it's not like I LIKE you or anything!" He slightly screeched, crossing his arms and looking everywhere else except Jayrah's eyes. She hummed in amusement, "you still didn't answer my second question."

 

The male's face finally calmed down if it's fiery blush, allowing him to look her in the eye again. "It's where two people have to share a pocky stick, and they both have to get the last bite. Whoever pulls away first, they lose." He explained to her, hoping she would say yes.

 

She sighed again,"Ugh, fine Tal, let's get this Damn game of yours over with." She grumbled as said male silently cheered in victory and happiness.

They both sat on the floor really close to each other, with the chocolate covered biscuit stick ends in each persons mouth. Then they slowly began to chew they're way toward the middle.

 

Unbeknownst to Jayrah, Tal was slowly reaching his hand behind her head, getting ready as they're lips were closer to each other. As soon as their lips barely touched, Jayrah realized what was ACTUALLY about to happen and tried to pull away very fast, but Tal's hand pushed her head back, causing there lips to connect, making jayrah squeal in shock and surprise.

 

Their lips molded in sync as she kissed back three seconds later, too satisfied to pull away. When the kiss broke up, there was a little string of saliva as they both blushed heavily. Well, until Jayrah slapped him.

 

She stood up quickly with her red face as Tal held his now redder left cheek. "You're a fucking asshole, you know that?" She huffed out, and turned her head to the side. He chuckled, standing up and pulled her into him, causing her to grunt in annoyance as he patted her hair. "You know you enjoyed it Jayrah." He replied cockily. "SHUT THE FUCK UP TAL."

 

Fin~ 


	9. 《R̵̗̼͓͒̅͠ẽ̵̡̧̹̝̮͈̮̄g̶̜͒̅ṟ̴̡͈̤͙̯̠̌͠e̷̝̓͊̊̂̀t̶͙̫̜̻̩͙͖́̋̆͗͝ș̵̣̹̺̀̍̈》SIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treko finally shows his love for Jayrah. Only thing is she’s his older twin sister...

(A/n: warning, this story contains incest, rape, a bit of gore,and sensitive subjects. Treko is gender-bent in this version, so she's a boy.)

(They live in the 2020's . They also live in a Victorian right mansion, but I kept saying house. That's why it sounds so old maybe. It's just so you know.)

"Mister Riess, your tea is ready." My maid said in a kind manner. I looked at her, and gently took the tea away. I began to sip it, to make sure it didn't taste like shit, and put it back down on the tray. "Thank you. You are dismissed." I said in a flat voice.

I lost all of my emotions two years after a certain event changed my life greatly. Though we will not talk about that right now. We have important things to discuss. Hannah bowed, and begun to walk away as she closed the oak door to my office. I sighed as I blowed some of my thick red hair out of my face , some of it brushing against my brown fluffy cat ears as my dull tsavorite eyes glanced at what I had to finish on my desk. 

I had piles and piles of papers on my desk from all of the complaints I received from nearby neighbors about how the house smelled very weird and that they heard screaming from the house not too long ago and that they wanted to see what was going on. I didn't care. I never did. It was only another one of my victims.

The reason why I am not on a death sentence or inside of a asylum is because I'm always on the move. Because of my sister's job, I literally have a lifetime's worth of money that I spend on  things like weapons or assassins. As I thought about this, my eyes begun to wander around the work area I was in, going from the large dusty bookshelves to the fish tank filled with my reef triggerfish.

Then my eyes landed on that picture. That same bloody picture of me and my fucking sister. We were younger back then, and I looked so happy. We both did. My eyes were brighter than ever, and I had this very goofy smile on my face. My short red hair was more neat and straight compared to how I look now. My sister, however, was on a whole other level.

For starters, her hair was so luscious and long, I could play with it all day. Her hair was as black as the night sky, and her locks were both curly and wavy at the same time, which seemed impossible, but you can never say anything isn't possible. And her eyes were a miniature version of a vibrant ombré orange to yellow sunset.

Her lips were a bright cherry red, In fact so bright, you'd think there is a rose on those lips. Her face looked like a chocolate chip cookie, with all of her dark brown freckles scattered across her caramel tan face, which felt like velvet silk. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen in all of my lifetime.

I loved how she was always there for me, even when we weren't always on the best of terms due to her bipolar nature and my anger issues. We would always fight a lot, scaring everybody inside of our household. But sooner or later, we would make up and forget what we were arguing about in the first place. I loved to spend my time alone and away from my friends.

So did she. When ever I was feeling down, she'd always try to make me happy by attempting to make me Sing. Some how, this worked, and I would sing to my hearts content. That is, if I could sing. This would result in my voice cracking in such an awful way, that it would cause her to burst out in laughter. Which was ironic, because she never laughed unlike me.

I was the only one to see her TRULY smile and laugh. But then, as we got older, I started noticing things about her that I shouldn't have and would have regret later on. Like how thick and big her breasts were, and how wet her womanhood would be for me when I dominate over her.

This resulted in me being extremely horny around my older twin, but since I couldn't be with her, I had to always relieve myself somewhere out of sight. People would have never approved of us if they knew what was going on with me, but I would never give a damn.

As the time passed, so did my sexual attraction to my sister, and it ultimately led to me doing the unthinkable. She had a boyfriend too. I never fucking liked him. He took my precious away from me. So I took her from him, both physically and sexually.

He found out of course, because he lives with us, and I forced him to watch. But of course, I had to knock her unconscious first, for she is very smart and too cunning. But eventually, she got too cocky with her luck. It was surprisingly easy.

_Very Long flashback~_

_"Hey my lovely sister!" I yipped happily, as Jayrah sat at the dining table, reading a book of some sorts. "What the fuck do you want, Trek?" She asked slightly annoyed. This took me aback slightly. She's already annoyed? At me, her lover? No matter! She'll be unconscious in a few minutes!_

_"A-anyways, would you like some tea and-" I got interrupted by a guest who was staying over, "MISTER RIESS!!" I sighed in exasperation and annoyance. She looked at me in curiosity and suspicion as I set the tray of tea and cheesecake on the table. Unbeknownst to her, they're both drugged._

_"I'll be back Jay!" I told her, my voice faltering slightly in anger as I walked away from our dining room into one of our spare bedrooms to find our bitch of a guest. Her name was Flovanna, I think. I don't care. As soon as I saw her, I slammed her against the wall, startlingly and harming her, causing her to wince in pain._ **_"What the fuck do you want you disgusting wench?"_ ** _I sneered at her._

_She looked surprised, and hurt when I said that. Just when she was about to reply, we both heard a 'thud!' From the dining room. I smiled gleefully, causing the bitch in front of me to frown in anger and confusion._

_"It's because of that black haired whore, isn't it? I'm so much better than she is. I could also give you a good time in bed." She said in that annoying high pitched voice of hers, batting her fake eyelashes._

_That comment quickly made me angry, how dare this bitch insult my beloved?! I pulled out my fruit knife and sliced her throat open, watching as her warm blood pooled out while she choked in agony. I just smirked at her and walked off to go fetch my dear sister. When I reached her, it seems she has eaten all the cheesecake, but left the tea alone._

_So she thought the tea seemed suspicious, but she couldn't pass up on the cheesecake. That explains why she was on the ground, unconscious. It had worked! The concoction contained Rohypnol, honey, and milk, mostly Rohypnol, which was a common date rape drug._

_I smiled to myself as I gently picked her up and headed towards the basement. She's finally mine. Nobody can touch her, only me. Fuck Tal being her boyfriend, I'm her lover, her protector, her soulmate. I don't care that we're twins. She was going to be mine. My plan is going perfectly._

_Time skip~_

_Every thing was dark. My head was pounding and I couldn't sense any ounce of power or strength in me. My body felt like it was hit by a bus. My eyesight was extremely blurry as they opened some more, and I could faintly hear male laughter. "Ah, Jayrah dear, your awake! Your bitch isn't yet though." The voice said._

_Wait..."Treko? What the hell? What happened, what bitch, and why am I naked?!" I said panicking, as I could now see clearly. The bastard was blushing and smirking at me. I immediately felt disgusted and uncomfortable when my brother stared at me like that. It wasn't... normal. I attempted to cover myself the best I could._

_It's like he wasn't there anymore. Instead there was a more sinister being. I tried standing up and moving my arms, only to notice that they were tied very close together . I could thankfully stand._

_"Aren't you excited Jayrah? I can finally have you to myself! You won't have to worry about anybody else anymore!" He said gleefully, but there was this look in his eyes that screamed danger. I backed away slightly shocked at what he was saying._

_"Trek, that's incest. We can't,I won't, I have a boyfrien-" I got cut off."SHUT UP!" He screeched in rage as he punched a hole in the wall with surprising strength. I stood, bewildered and kinda afraid. When did he get that strong?! He quickly walked over to me with a dark look across his face as I started to back more, my fear slightly growing._

_He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me towards him, which caused me to gasp because his hands were really cold, as he smashed his lips against mine, making sure to slip his tongue in. I moaned in disbelief, slight pleasure, and confusion. What the hell is he doing?! "T-trek, st-op, nng.." I tried to say between kisses, feeling extremely uncomfortable._

_We're twins for crying out loud! I'm dating Tal!!_  
_He pulled away, still glaring at me. "Why couldn't you have chosen me Jayrah. You had to chose your fucking Tal, instead of me! It's lucky you're a virgin, because now I can claim you myself, and your boyfriend can see how much I love you. You can't even fight back because you're so intoxicated from the dugs."_

_He stated a twisted smile appearing on his face. I immediately paled, taking in what he said. That's explains why my head was still pounding, and the urge to vomit_ _was very strong. Even my ears were ringing a tiny bit_ _. But Tal was down here? Where was he?! And Treko can't... it's not_ **_right_ ** _. I'm his sister. He needs know_ _this isn't legal in anyway._

_T_ _hen I realized everything. The cheesecake and tea. Him being near me all the time. Him being overprotective. Why people don't look at me. Him being angry whenever Rhiannon called him or insulted me. The cheesecake ta_ _st_ _ing weird as soon as I ate it._

_I knew something was up as I tried to stick my fingers down my throat, but passed out in a matter of seconds. It was_ **_him_ ** _. I reacted, bolting away from him_ _, blurring my vision more_ _, but he grabbed my chains, pulled me back, and shoved me down on my knees in front of him, startling me. He quickly unzipped his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear, revealing his length._

_My eyes widened in shock and now fear._ _My breath quickened, and if I had a heart it would have been pounding. I_ _s this happening?! He grabbed me tightly by my hair, causing me to screech in pain, as he spoke up, amused. "Aw, trying to run away? That's cute, but you won't make it anywhere. I locked the door. I'm not stupid Jayrah. I knew what you were_ _going to do."_

_He smirked, pulling my hair more, causing me to grit my teeth as as I tightly grabbed his hands, before we both heard immense struggling. We both turned our heads towards the noise, me struggling a bit, which revealed Tal trying to get out of some  chains around his hands. If looks could kill, Treko would be more than six feet under._

_"Let her go, you disgusting bitch." He snarled in a vicious manner even I hadn't heard. Treko was taken aback too, but snapped back as he laughed psychotically, pushing my head dangerously close to his length, making my eyes dilate._

_"What are you gonna do about it Tal? You're chained to the wall, so you can't do anything you dumbass._ _Your nowhere near strong as me._ _Watching as I roughly fuck your girlfriend in her tight pussy that you didn't claim, doesn't that sound like fun?" He smirked, knowing he hit a nerve._

_Tal growled in fury, wishing he could rip my brother's throat out. Honestly, I wish I could, too. Without any warning, Treko pulled my hair again, a lot harder this time making me cry out in pain, before he shoved his length into my mouth, choking me._

_I gagged with each stroke he made, causing him to moan softly as I felt an extremely hard stare on the both of us. "That's right Jayrah, choke for me." He moaned, leaning against the wall to balance himself._

_It felt so wrong, and I had only ever sucked off Tal, but Treko was bigger and longer then him, plus my throat couldn't relax. I felt tears brim my eyes, not wanting to believe what was happening to me. Treko breathed out a laugh, and stared straight at Tal, his short red locks following his movement._

_"Bet you wish I was you huh? Oh my god, Her mouth is so warm_ _and wet~._ _I should've done this years ago."_  
_He moaned, pissing Tal off more than he should of. I could tell Tal was crying in anger, because I heard his tears stain the cold hard stone floor. He was gritting his so hard, I knew his jaw was hurting._ _He wanted to do something,_ **_anything_ ** _to save me from this torture._

_After what felt like forever, he came in my mouth, closing my nose in the process_ _when I refused to swallow his load_ _. "Swallow Jayrah, or you don't get to breath." He said with a dark smirk on his face while panting. This little bitch._

_Even though I was defiant, my_ _very_ _old lungs were scorching for fresh air, and even though I don't necessarily need air, it was hurting me, so I eventually swallowed, regretting every second of it._ _It was oddly salty._

_He finally let go of my nose, and I gulped in as much air as I take, gasping like a fish out of water. He then shoved me to the floor, causing me to grunt as my head banged against the floor, blurring my vision_ _even more_ _. I felt my arms being pinned above my head, making my eyes dilate to pinpricks. He put his tip on my area, causing me to scream right before he pushed in._

_"TREKO, DONT DO THIS! IM NOT READY YET, YOU CANT DO THIS!!" I lightly sobbed, surprising my brother on top of me. "Y-your crying." He said in disbelief. I couldn't believe it either. I've never cried, even at birth. But this... this was wrong. Having my virginity stolen from my own_ _twin_ _brother._

_This took the cake. He lightly took his_ _finger and delicately brushed my tears away. "Don't worry Jayrah. I'll protect you. I won't hurt you either. I'm sorry I made you cry." He said worriedly and sweetly. I didn't believe him for a bit. This seemed too good to be true._

_"So your gonna let us go?"   I asked, doubting the answer. He smirked an evil smirk at me, conforming my answer. "No."_  
_He slammed into me at that moment, and I threw my head back screaming in agony, as I felt my walls stretch over him. He groaned in pleasure as I gasped in pain, wishing I was dead more than anything._

_He started to thrust quickly and roughly, causing me to grab on to his back, wrapping my arms around his waist as I groaned in pain and a bit of pleasure. This wasn't happening. It couldn't. "It's not rape if you like it Jayrah." Treko panted at me, as he leaned towards my chest to suck on one of my buds, kneading the other._

_Even though the pleasure was starting to hit me, this isn't what I wanted. I wanted it to be Tal, not him. God, anyone but_ **_him_ ** _. Treko was starting to get pissed by not hearing me moan often, even though they slipped here and there. So he reached his other hand down towards my clit and began to roughly rub it. "Ngh, staph! I-it's too much!" I moaned out, feeling as if I would burst._

_"That's a good thing, you're about to cum. D-don't worry I am too." He moaned out, speeding up even more, his thrust becoming sloppy. It made my blood freeze. "N-no, pull out Treko please! I can't get pregnant!" I screeched._

_He only chuckled and let out a breathy groan as I felt myself snap, cumming on his length causing him to do the same, and shoot his seed deep inside of me._

_I panted, and then started crying all over again. I'm going to be pregnant. With_ **_HIS_ ** _child. He violated me. I couldn't deal with this. He pulled out, stood up and cooed at my crouched body. Tal wanted to die himself. He couldn't bear to watch me be raped._

_"She felt so amazing Tal, she was so_ **_tight_ ** _and_ **_warm_ ** _. It's too bad she might also be harboring my child instead of yours." He said laughing darkly and Tal felt infuriated. This monster had the audacity to rape his lover and then boast about in front of his face!_

_Tal wanted to just wrap his hands around Treko's throat and not let go until his eyes popped out of their sockets and his lungs exploded. He felt like this was his fault too. But he swore on his life that he would get us both out of there._

_Flashback ended~_

I sighed, my poor baby girl was gone forever. And it's all that bitch's fault. If he hadn't taken her, she would still be here, carrying our little baby boy or girl, being a big happy family. My breath started to quicken as I gritted my teeth, my eyes dilating in anger as I stood up and punched a hole in my wall, screaming in anger and insanity.

I started to laugh, feeling myself slip. She's mine and mine alone. I will find her, and she will be mine, whether she likes it or not. I smiled an insanely wide grin, feeling my sanity drain completely as I giggled uncontrollably.

**"I'm coming for you my dear."**

 


	10. 《ᎩᎧᏬ》light angst & fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has a depressing moment until Alice comes to make her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThatOneGuy, I did not forget your request! I’m still working on a couple, yours is included!

(A/n: this one is going to be pretty short. Art is mine!)

 

 

✩

 

 

There were soft sniffles coming inside from a locked bedroom door. A young woman known as Lucy Meyer was currently crying her eyes out, because she was feeling depressed. She felt that she didn't deserve her girlfriend because of how she looked.

 

She felt that she was a waste of space and should've never been born. It didn't help that Alice's ex boyfriend was around now. And he didn't take too kindly to finding out that Alice was bisexual. He blatantly didn't like Lucy at all. She didn't blame him. She didn't like herself either.

 

The brunette wiped her red puffy eyes and sighed. She felt like shit. How ironic. She got up slowly and staggered towards the mirror in the corner of the bedroom. She looked at the reflection and frowned at herself.

 

"No wonder they all hate you. Look at you. You're fucking disgusting. Why does Alice even date you? Because of pity? Yeah, that's probably it. No ones wants a disgusting pig like you. You're not even pretty enough for her. You're weak." She continued feeling her salty tears coming back. She didn't care though.She felt she needed to cry.

 

"You don't look like Nameye or Jayrah or even Vernie. They're very pretty. You? Hah, don't make me laugh. You should be in the damn trash where you belong. Everyone was right about you being a mistake. No wonder mother always locked you in a cage." She said in distaste, closing her eyes to keep the bile from rising out.

 

Her lungs were heaving from lack of air as her body shook from her tiny sobs. When she looked in the of the glass, she noticed a figure standing right behind her, making her blood go cold. How... she locked the door! How did she get in here?! She heard everything, it's all over now.

 

"A-Alice, it's n-not what you-" the brunette was cut off abruptly by an agonized cry from Alice. She zoomed towards Lucy and almost literally crushed her against herself, caressing her long brown hair. "Why? Luce, who told you those shitty lies? Who did this to you?!"

 

Alice screeched, anger lacing her voice, causing the poor brunette to flinch in slight pain to her ears. How dare anyone say anything like that about Lucy?! She'd kill them if she had the chance.

 

Lucy is the most precious and best thing that has ever happened to her. "Lucy, look at me." The ravenette said, brushing her black bangs back as she looked down at her lover, who couldn't bother to look at her in return.

 

She gently lifted her chin up to look her dead in the eyes. "You're beautiful, no matter what anyone says. I didn't date you out of pity, I dated you for you. I don't care what your disgrace of a mother told you, you definitely deserve to be born and your not a pig." She paused, looking at Lucy's face, seeing more fresh tears fall down her face.

 

"You aren't a mistake either, so please don't beat yourself up about this. Why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this? I could've helped you." She said, her voice fading towards the end. Said girl couldn't hold in her cries anymore, as she cried in slight happiness and guilt.

 

"I'm sorry, I t-thought you wouldn't care! You've been really busy, and-" she got cut off abruptly when Alice leaned down and smashed her lips against hers, causing Lucy's eyes to widen in surprise as she squeaked in surprise.

 

The surprise soon vanished as she hesitantly kissed back, getting used to it. When lack of air was catching up to her, Alice pulled back and lightly smiled at her, although it felt very forced, to let Luce take her very much needed breath.

 

"You're the only one I want. Don't change or kill yourself. For me, please. Promise me." She said, her eyes feeling moist but no tears coming out, for vampires couldn't cry.

 

Lucy delightfully smiled, feeling a lot better than she did earlier. She felt really guilty for saying all of that stuff in front of Alice, even if she didn't know she was standing there. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise!" She said, tears pouring out of her eyes again as she crushed Alice in a hug.

 

Alice lightly smiled, satisfied with her answer. "Now, tell me who those people are. Me and Jayrah are going hunting for bitches." She said, a sinister smile on her face. Lucy only shook her head,"That will make you look bad, don't do it. Besides, I have you to protect me." Alice smiled in delight, marveling in the basking truth. She would be there to protect her, and only her.

 

Fin~


	11. 《รƭ૨εรร ૨εℓεเƒ》SIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tal pleasures Jayrah in the shower after a hard week at work... only for something that they didn’t quite expect to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is long as HELL. It’s only the first part too. Sorry I’m such a slow ass writer. I’m trying my best though.

(Ok this one is basically a shower sex smut. You can't handle it don't read it or report me, because I warned you. There will also be a second part to this.This is the longest story I written yet, and it's only part 1 holy shi-)

 

 

 

❀

 

 

 

"Fuck, I'm tired." Came a soft groan of exhaustion from Jayrah, as she flopped on her fluffy bed face first, her black hair sprawling everywhere. She had a heavy time at her job, and she was this close to quitting her shitty job. She ended up snapping at Treko during dinner because of something she said that pissed her off. She picked her head up and looked around, sighing in disappointment.

 

He still wasn't back yet from hanging out with Marshmello. She still didn't see why he liked that bitch. She was very annoying to her, plus Tal was dating Jayrah, not Marshmello.

 

All she did was whine and yell, not to mention she also liked Tal and is his ex. The white haired female was very short, at a whopping 4'9 and she didn't like Jayrah either.

 

Let's just say, things get VERY awkward when they stare at each other in complete disgust. She grunted as she sat up, breaking her thoughts as she stretched her weary limbs, hearing that satisfying crack noise.

 

She checked the time in agitation and stress. It was 8:42 P.M. Just what the hell WAS he doing with Marshmello? Jayrah sighed, trying not to let excuses fly through her mind. He might just be talking to her and nothing else. He better, cause she'd fuck up the tiny girl real quick.

 

"I guess I'll go shower then. It'll probably make the time fly by." She said, grabbing her undergarments, her clothes, some perfume and deodorant, and headed towards her huge bathroom.

 

She turned the water to the hot setting, stripped off her clothes, and stepped into the steamy warm shower while drawing back the curtains, not hearing the door close downstairs or quiet curses.

 

She sighed in pleasure, feeling the warm water run down her aching muscles as she grabbed her strawberry scented shampoo and begun to wash her overgrown hair, but she didn't hear the door click shut, or clothes falling to the floor.

 

After she washed that out, she was about to wash her body, but she suddenly felt a presence behind her. Reacting fast, she quickly turned around and twisted the person's arm, disgust and shock in her face and eyes as they screamed in pain.

 

"OW! Jayrah, what the hell?!" Tal yelled slightly, rubbing his now throbbing red arm while glaring at his girlfriend, who was surprised to see him in the shower with her. Wait...what?

 

"Tal? When did you get here, and get OUT!!" She screeched, using her arms to cover her private areas. Her cheeks immediately flared a bright red color as embarrassment and distress ran down her spine.

 

He was confused at first, as he pulled away her arms, and pulled her close to him causing her to squeak in mild shock. "What, I can't shower with my girlfriend?" He chuckled, causing her to growl in more embarrassment and slight anger. "That's not what I meant!" She pushed him back slightly, causing him to look at her in confusion again.

 

"Then what did you mean?" He asked, curiously bit his voice as she grabbed onto his shoulders and stared hard at him. She sighed, clearly annoyed. "What I meant was, why are you always here so late? Aren't you supposed to because with Marshmello like always?" Suddenly it clicked to him.

 

He realized that he was hanging out with Marsh a little too much. Marshmello was his friend, but it made it seem like he was cheating on her. No wonder Jayrah was always so moody! "Oh. Babe, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize." He said as he brought her in a tight hug.

 

She hesitated, but she eventually hugged back, her face buried in his chest as they stood under the shower head, getting soaked in warm water. "It's fine. Your lucky that I can sense you're telling the truth. But I still need to shower though." Jayrah mused. Tal let go of her and shrugged," Since I'm in here, I might as well join you."

 

She glared at him, not trusting him. "You better not try shit, or I'll stab you in the heart with a stake. Don't think I forgot what happened this morning." She said seriously. He raised his hands in defeat, But when she turned around, a huge smirk played on his face.

 

 

Small flashback~

 

 

"Hey, Jayrah." Tal said as he walked towards said female, who was sitting on the couch in the living, reading the darkest minds. She blew a piece of hair out of her face while saving her page, not looking too happy while saying "What do you want, Tal?" He sat down next to her and prepared himself for what he was about to.

 

After all, he was probably about to get slapped. "Spell 'me'." He said confidently. She looked at him like he was stupid and snorted lightly while replying, "M-e." He smirked, all was going well. "You forgot the d." He said, as she looked at him funny.

 

"The fuck, there's no 'D' in 'me'." She replied. He smirked even wider and replied back to her as he leaned closer to her, causing her eyes to widen slightly as she slowly scooted back.

 

"Not yet, there isn't." He mused as her face flushed fully red, her eyes widening more. "...!" She had no idea how she wanted to respond to that, at ALL. Her eyes dilated to pinpricks as she starting screaming in embarrassment and anger. "TAL LYRICS I SWEAR ON YOUR FUCKING GRAVE-"

 

 

Flashback ended~

 

 

You see, he noticed that she had been extremely stressed lately, and she had been snapping at everyone around the house. Her boss was a perverted asshole who didn't let them take breaks at all.

 

He even molested some of his female workers, and forced them not to tell anyone, or they would be fired. Yep, she was thinking about quitting really soon. This worried Tal, because he felt like if she didn't quit her job in time, he would be in prison soon for murdering her boss.

 

He wanted to help her relieve some stress, and this was the perfect time. He slowly walked up to her as she was about to wash herself, until he put his hands on her hips. "Tal..." she warned, her eyes narrowing slightly.

 

He started to kiss along her neck, causing her breath to hitch. Her blood smelled so good he almost bit straight into her jugular. "Just shut up and relax. You've been too stressed lately. Let me help you." He murmured against her neck, brushing away some of her wet black hair. She shivered in delight, but she wouldn't admit that.

 

"Help me? But I... oh, shit. Mmh~." She hummed in pleasure, as he guided one of his fingers to stroke her area softly. "You what, Jayrah?" He mused. "I don't... n-need your help... Ngh, fuck~." She breathily sighed, finally giving in to his antics. Sometimes, she really hated her boyfriend.

 

He chuckled against her neck, causing her to shiver in delight again. "Are you sure about that Jayrah?" He replied, slowly trailing down to her shoulder. "A-alright, Fine. Just, do me a favor after..."

 

She answered, a small moan slipping past her lips as he found and sucked on her sweet spot gently, and started to slowly finger bang her. She lightly cursed, putting her fist against the tile wall while biting her lip to suppress her moans.

 

"See, your enjoying this. Don't do anything but relax alright? And I'll do your favor after I finger fuck you. " He murmured again.

 

She only nodded her head and closed her eyes, before leaning her head back and lifting her leg up against the tile wall, and leaning back against Tal so he could get more access in both spots.

 

He started to finger her a lot rougher now, brushing against her delicate tight walls as he smirked against her neck, hearing her pant softly in his ear.

 

He then proceeded to dig his fangs into her neck, penetrating her glass like skin, causing her to hiss in little pain, and then she moaned a lot louder than before, feeling her silver blood drain from her neck very slowly.

 

She cursed again, feeling like her stomach was about to burst, and the strange pleasurable feeling of her blood being drained was almost desirable. The pleasure was building up very quickly as he was brushing her sensitive spot, causing her to reach her hand up to grip his sopping wet brown hair.

 

"Holy shit! R-right there!" Jayrah nearly screamed, and he obeyed by sliding his finger up more, rubbing against her sensitive area faster and harder than earlier. Her breathing became a lot faster as she panted harder, her face scrunching up in pure pleasure, and she couldn't hold it in anymore.

 

"Fuck, Tal I'm cumming!" She screeched as she climaxed on his fingers, gasping in ecstasy as he pulled his fangs back, causing tiny droplets of silver to stain her caramel skin, which soon got washed away by the warm shower water.

 

She blushed in slight embarrassment, as Tal plucked his fingers from her core, all of her fluids getting washed away by the water. His hand slid down behind her knee as he brought her right leg up, the tip of his dick pressing against her entrance impatiently.

 

He quickly slammed up into her, causing them both to moan out in pleasure. She leaned both her hands flat against the wall to steady herself as he began to slide in and out of her at a fast paste, causing them both to cry out as the pleasure hit hard.

 

He reached his hand down to vigorously rub his finger against her clit, causing her to choke on the air. This wasn't their first time, but it had never felt this good before. "Hah~ oh my god, I c-can't-" She couldn't even get a single sentence out as Tal turned her head to the side and stole her lips in a deep and rough kiss to quiet down her moans.

 

He slammed into her more violently, hitting her g-spot dead on over and over again, causing her to break their make out session and throw her head back, screaming his name in pleasure. He chuckled in amusement as he commented, "I'm sure everyone heard that, Jayrah~. You're being very loud Y'know-" But she quickly interrupted. "I don't care! Just shut up and fuck me harder!" She mewled.

 

She didn't give a damn about who had heard her. Hell, she bet they knew the name she was screaming gave away who fucked her senseless in the shower. She knew Treko would not be happy. She could kill Tal after they were done in the shower and got dressed. She felt the knot in her stomach tighten even more, making her whine and squeeze her eyes shut.

 

Tal really didn't expect it to go this far, though. He was only going to finger fuck her and give her hickies, and that's it. He was glad though, for they hadn't had sex since he was turned into a vampire.

"Tal, I'm so fucking close..." She moaned out, her voice slightly hoarse.

 

"You're not the only one." He panted, starting to suck on her neck again, leaving various hickies of different sizes and colors. Her eyes nearly rolled back into her skull, before he slid out, confusing the girl for a brief second.

 

That is, until he turned her around to face him and picked her up by her thighs, pressed her back against the shower wall and leaned forward to smashed his lips against hers, causing them both to moan into the kiss as he slammed back into her again.

 

She broke the kiss and nearly fainted when she felt the tight knot in her stomach finally burst, causing her to clench her eyes shut as she came hard on Tal's dick, him soon following afterwards. They both panted heavily, a red hue covering they're face as they looked each other in the eyes.

 

"Told ya, I could make you relaxed." He panted, as he pulled out of her, causing his pearly white seed to drip out of her area.

She huffed as he set her to her feet, both of them now standing and facing each other as the shower water poured on them.

 

"Welp, now we need to actually shower and get out of here before we both get hypothermia." Jayrah mused as she reached for the body wash. 

Tal smirked at her. "Vampires can't get ill Jayrah. You of all people should know that love~."

 

She turned to glare at him while replying "I hope you know the option to stab you with a stake still remains." He raised him hands in defeat again. "Damn, feisty much?" She rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up and shower already."

 

 

Small timeskip~

 

 

They both sat on the bed as Tal was brushing out Jayrah's hair with a wooden brush, and it wasn't exactly soft. "Ow! Tal, could you maybe brush a little softer than what your fucking doing?!" She said disdainfully, as he sighed from behind her and ran a hand through her once tangled long thick hair.

 

"Look, how else do you expect me to get your nappy ass hair untangled? Besides, I finished." He said, throwing the brush on the dresser as she turned to glare at him. "Ok, first of all-" she started, but before she could continue he laid back against the bed and wrapped his arms around her torso, dragging her down with him causing her to yelp in shock.

 

"What are you doing??" She said, her eyes wide as she felt him pull her closer to his chest. She could hear his steady breathes. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cuddling you. It's time you'd get some sleep." He said as he threw a blanket over the both of them, and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss to stop her from protesting.

 

She kissed back, and they soon broke apart. "G'night Jayrah. I love you." Talmurmured in her hair. "I love you too Tal." She said, a small smile appearing on her lips as she drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

 

Tal wished he could've joined her, but becoming a vampire had stripped most of his human abilities away from him. He thought Jayrah was lucky, she could sleep but she didn't even need it, for she is a demon.

 

He sighed as he let his thoughts drift away to his sister, oh how he missed her. He'd see her again soon though, since he had several clues on where she could be hiding.

 

His thoughts were cut off as Jayrah snuggled a little deeper into his chest, causing him to blush at just how adorable she was. He would always protect her, no matter what.

 

 

Another small timeskip~

 

 

Jayrah groaned in nausea as she suddenly woke up from her sleep. She felt like absolute crap. The nausea was growing stronger by the minute as she stumbled her way towards the bathroom, her face going slightly green. When she reached the toilet, she quickly lifted the lid as she vomited up her dinner from last night. She pulled back and looked disgusted at the sight.

 

"Ugh, that fried pork must have been expired." She moaned out as she stood up and flushed the toilet. She quickly brushed her teeth to get the taste out of her mouth and went to change her clothes. "Hey, are you okay? I saw you run to the bathroom, your face looked green." Tal said in concern, as Jayrah looked at him in slight confusion.

 

"Yes, no, I don't know? It just happened all of a sudden. But I'm pretty sure I'm fine now. Imma go eat breakfast." She said as she started towalk towards the door. "M'kay." He simply said, as he began to take off his orange hoodie, causing his under shirt to lift up slightly, giving Jayrah a nice view of his six pack.

 

She slightly blushed as she saw that, turning to quickly close the door as she heard him chuckling. That sly little bastard. She started to walk down the stairs as she heard the sound of plates being move. When she reached the kitchen, she saw Alice preparing a plate of pancakes and eggs.

 

"おはよう、アリス。"

(Ohayō, Arisu.)

Jayrah said, as Alice turned to look at her, a happy look on her face. "좋은 아침. 뭔가 얘기하고 싶니?"

(joh-eun achim. mwonga yaegihago sipni?)

She said with a smirk, as Jayrah looked at her in confusion.

"どういう意味ですか？"

(" Dōiu imidesu ka?") She said, fearing that Alice might of heard the act upstairs.

 

Chances are that she did, and her suspicion was confirmed when she said " 어제 밤에 탈과 섹스 했니?"

(eojesbam talgeowa segseu haessni?) Causing Jayrah's face to turn red as Alice smirked more. "だから私は正しかった。"

(Dakara watashi wa tadashikatta.)

 

She said, as Alice got curious and asked her a very not safe for work question. "그는 큰가요?"

(geuneun keungayo?)She said, pissing her off as she blushed even harder, feeling like her was face burning up.

"アリス、私はあなたを窒息させるでしょう。"

(Arisu, watashi wa anata o chissoku sa serudeshou.)

 

 

She raised her hands in alarm as she spoke again, this time in English. "Okay, okay. Sheesh, you were screaming like you were being murdered by his cock. He fucked you that hard?" She said raising an eyebrow, as Jayrah was about to respond, but another wave of nausea hit her like a truck.

 

She nearly threw up right there and then. "Woah, Jayrah are you ok?" Alice said, concern lacing her voice as her best friend teleported to the nearest trash can, vomiting up her stomachs contents for the second time.

 

"Ugh, I feel like shit. Can you get those damn pancakes away from me? It smells disgusting." She said, not realizing what she said until Lucy spoke up, scaring Alice half to death. "Jayrah, you love pancakes... A-are you sure your okay?" She said shyly, as Jayrah eyes widened in realization.

 

The smell of her favorite breakfast food was disgusting to her, she kept vomiting, and she suddenly had a huge headache. "Take me to the store. Hurry!" She said panic laced in her voice. Both Alice and Lucy gave her a look before they complied, rushing to get in the car.

 

"Jayrah, slow down! What's going on?!" Alice screeched as Jayrah sped down the street to the store, as Lucy felt like she was about to faint. "I'm going to the store to buy something! Duh!" She replied back, as they reached they're destination, quickly getting out of the car and speed walking inside.

 

"Yes, but what exactly?!" Alice said as they turned to the woman's section. "..." She didn't reply as she quickly grabbed the object and quickly walked towards the cash register. "Jayrah?" Alice and Lucy replied, feeling worried for their friend as she paid for the object and walked back towards the car.

 

When they were inside, she didn't start up the car. Instead, she looked at Alice, then at Lucy with a shaken up look. "...I might be pregnant with Tal's child."She responded, as the two girls eyes nearly popped out of they're sockets from how big they got. "WHAT?!" They both screamed.

 

Jayrah winced slightly in pain due to her headache, and said "Jeez, could ya really be any louder?" Alice quickly got out the car and dragged Jayrah from the the drivers seat. "What the hell-?!" She started, but got interrupted. "I'm driving, no it's and buts. If your pregnant, you shouldn't be driving like your being chased by a serial killer." She said as she sat up front, Jayrah now being in the passenger seat. She snorted,"Hah. Your one to talk Alice."

 

 

Another small timeskip~

 

 

Jayrah quickly ran towards the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Alice stood at the door, pacing back and forward as Vicky and Treko came walking toward her. "Hey Alice! Uh, you okay?" Vicky said, confusion lacing her voice as Alice turned and stared at her and Treko seriously.

 

"Look, you guys need to keep this a secret from Tal alright? Do not tell him. At all." She said, venom lacing her voice as Vicky and Treko's eyes widened. "Is it really that serious??" They both said. Alice sighed as she ran a hand through her black hair. "Jayrah could be pregnant."

 

She said, and looks of pure shock crossed they're faces. "What?!" They said at same time, Vicky in shock and Treko in anger. Alice narrowed her eyes at Treko, "Look, I know she's your twin sister, but don't tell Tal. If you really care for her, don't crush her."

 

She said, as Treko looked sullen. Finally, Jayrah came out the bathroom holding the test between her fingers. "Well??" They all said, staring at the female. She held up the test and said "It's positive. I...I'm pregnant..." Treko looked like she wanted to faint.

 

Vicky looked ecstatic. "I'm gonna be an auntie!" She squealed in happiness. Alice looked back at Jayrah. "So when are you gonna tell him?" She said curiosity lacing her voice as everyone looked back at her.

 

She shrugged, "maybe tonight. Y'know, some demon pregnancies really don't last that long." She said, as she walked downstairs to throw the test away. "I'm pretty sure he'll want it Jayrah. Besides, it is his child... right?" Alice said, as everyone looked at Jayrah.

 

"Alice, are you seriously going to sit here and call me a whore? Yes, it's his child you dumbass!" She seethed, scaring everyone half to death with the look on her face. She raised her hands in defeat and said "Okay, okay! Just making sure Y'know."

 

As Jayrah rolled her eyes and stormed off as everyone else began to chatter excitedly about the baby. "Jayrah being pregnant?! Just imagine how gorgeous the baby will be! It's parents are hot as fuck anyways, you can only imagine!!" Alice squealed in joy. 

 

Vicky nodded her head in agreement. "Let's just hope Jayrah doesn't screw this up, although I'm pretty sure she won't." She said as Treko sulked in the corner. She was happy, but she just didn't like Tal. She guessed it was because of her nature. But she would have to get over it, her sister was pregnant and that's the facts.

 

 

Timeskip to night~

 

 

Jayrah sat on the bed, waiting for Tal to finish dinner downstairs. She felt extremely nervous about telling him, not to mention she was feeling nauseous again. She teleported to the toilet this time, and emptied her stomach of tonight's dinner: curry chicken.

 

"Damn it, can you give me a break for once?" She grumbled bitterly as she flushed the toilet and walked out the bathroom. She nearly screamed when she saw Tal standing right in front of her as she closed the bathroom door.

 

"JESUS, you scared the shit out of me. Back up some would ya?" She said as he chuckled in amusement. "Oh by the way, who were you talking to in the bathroom?" He said, curiosity lacing his deep voice.

 

She froze, now was the time to tell him I guess. She sighed in defeat and turned around to face him. "Sit on the bed Tal. I have something important to tell you." She said shyly, which caused Tal to look at her like she was crazy. Jayrah being shy? What the hell?

 

He complied as she sat down next to him, a blush creeping up on her face. "Jayrah are you okay? You're blushing." He said as she sighed again. "What I'm about to tell you might make you want to break up with me." She said, as sadness laced her voice as Tal stared at her.

 

"Are you... cheating on me?" He said, hoping that wasn't what she was going to answer. "No! I-I u-um... I-  fuck, why is this so hard to say?!" She said, as Tal turned her to face him. "You look really nervous. Just take your time to say it." He said reassuringly, as she sighed. "Tal... I'm pregnant."

 

 

End of part 1~

 

 

 

Translation of Jayrah and Alice's

conversation: "Good morning, Alice." "Good morning. Do you want to talk about something?" "What do you mean?" "Did you have sex last night with Tal?" "So I was right." "Is he big?" "Alice, I will choke you."


	12. A/n: Thank you for 5k! And a hiatus

Nope. This is not a story chapter. I just wanted to say, Wow. 5k views on this book? I wasn’t even expecting 500! Thank you so much! And also, I’m going on a hiatus until it’s summer so I have more time to write my stories instead of studying for 8th grade exams. Yikes, high school starts this year too. Yay.


End file.
